Dirty Little Secrets
by Aphrodite-Rose
Summary: A steadily growing collection of erotic stories that contain lust, desire, belonging, passion, betrayal and the most unlikely sensation of all...love. R for sexlanguage. Please RR!
1. The Silent Treatment

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~*~

_I wonder how's it gonna be when you don't know me?_

_How's it gonna be when you're sure I'm not there?_

_How's it gonna be when there's no one there to talk to_

_Between you and me_

_Cause I don't care_

_How's it gonna be?_

~*~

The Silent Treatment 

~*~

" Goddamn it Granger! Don't you _ever_ shut the bloody hell up?" Draco snapped at his girlfriend. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as her head lifted quickly from his bare chest. She covered her chest with the blanket that was draped over them in a huff.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in shock as she stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Draco sat up letting his back settle against the headrest of the king size bed. " How can you be talking about Potter when we're like this?" he asked in annoyance and his hands emphasized the state they were in from their recent activities.

Hermione rested her back against the same headrest, but she didn't dare to shift near Draco. She hated it when he was mad at her for any apparent reason because he always made her feel so low and dirty. 

" I'm sorry Draco, but I was just trying to make conversation," she explained, biting her bottom lip in apprehension. Draco snapped his head toward her direction. 

" Mentioning any of your adventures with the golden two after sex is not my idea of a turn on," he growled narrowing his silver orbs, " But of course since you never shut up about them, I never really know what exactly is going on in your head when you're with me."

This time it was Hermione's turn to lash out on Draco. " Just what exactly are you implying Draco? Do you think they are all I think about? Or is it…"

Draco cut her off abruptly before she could finish her sentence, " No, it's just the fact that you talk about them all the time. Do you think I care about what the hell you guys do in your spare time? That's a fuck no! Also, you rant about how you know everything. There's more to life than just books, Granger." 

Hermione's eyes glazed over with sadness and then anger. She gave him one last doleful glance before she got up from the bed abruptly. Draco looked on with a spaced out gaze. He couldn't believe that he said that. It had been two weeks since they last fought and it never did end with either of them leaving. He sighed. " Look, Hermione, I'm…"

" Save it for someone who cares, Malfoy," she replied tonelessly putting on her clothes that were discarded on the floor. Yes, indeed, she was upset. Draco cursed as he got up from the comfortable bed and reached for his boxers near the foot of the bed.

They dressed in an uncomfortable silence and when Hermione was finished, she reached for her cloak that was strewn across his mahogany dresser. He grabbed her wrist gently before she could escape. " I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened at his gentle apology and she sighed. " Why can't you always think about what you're about to say?" she asked half seriously.

Draco smirked. " I don't know, but it's one of my gifts," he replied with a shrug.

" You meant everything you said Draco," she said in a voice just barely above a whisper, " Other wise you wouldn't have said it at all."

Draco frowned. " Look, I said I was sorry…"

She cut him off by placing a finger against his lips. " I know and I appreciate it, but you're right and maybe I say too much for my own good. I'm going to make your wish come true and I won't say anything at all." 

Draco blinked in disbelief at her proposal and the next thing he knew, she was gone.

~*~

The next day: _' Hermione being quiet for a day? That's like Snape coming to class with fishnet stockings under his robes,' _ Draco thought with a shake of his head. He definitely had to see it to believe it. It was Monday and the Slytherins had the Gryfinndors for double Potions. Once everyone was situated in their seats, Snape strode in the class to get the lesson done and over with. 

" Settle down," he bellowed to the class. " Today we'll go over today's potion and start after I tell you some of its background and the uses for it."

The class was furiously writing down notes on a Serenity Potion and the ingredients on the chalkboard. Draco would look up once in a while to see Hermione writing her notes and paying careful attention to Snape's every word. He fought the urge to go up to her and brush away the chestnut curl that gently brushed her face and over her eye, but it didn't seem to bother her. Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Snape began asking questions to the class. 

" Can anybody tell me what plant is a cousin of Monkshood?" Snape drawled, looking for anybody who dared to answer the question. Silence loomed over the class while everyone waited to hear if anybody would say anything. Snape shifted his glare over to Hermione who was calmly looking back at him with her quill hovered over the piece of parchment. Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief and the Gryfinndors looked at her to see if she would raise her hand.

She wasn't unfazed by the stares at all. Snape stood there speechless because after all she was paying attention. The silence hung in the air for what seemed to be a long while when Draco raised his hand to answer the question.

Snape cleared his throat, " Yes, Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell me the answer?"

" Wolfsbane," Draco drawled lazily, " is a cousin of Monkshood."

" Correct. Ten points to Slytherin," Snape said looking straight at Hermione, with a sneer, while she went back down to writing down her notes. 

Draco fought the urge to just burst out laughing at the situation. So Hermione was keeping true to her word. After all, she wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't said _anything_ at all. She had defied Snape and he was speechless. He watched as Harry asked her a question with a concerned look on his face as she gave him a shrug as an answer. He smirked. Granger was in for it after class.

As soon as the long hour passed up, the bell rang and the students we're dismissed for lunch. Draco rose out of his seat when he heard Snape ask Hermione to stay after class to speak with her. He slowly put his things in his bag making sure that he caught her alone when she left.

" Miss Granger, are you alright? You seemed…quiet today," Snape drawled as a brow rose in curiosity to her response. 

" I'm fine professor," she replied casually with a shrug.

Snape looked at her with a slight bewildered look in his eyes and sneered. " Very well, you may go."

Hermione gingerly picked up her book bag and strode out to leave the classroom. Draco grabbed his book bag and followed behind shortly, not before giving Snape an amused smirk on the way out.

Draco followed behind her and grabbed her arm gently, slowing down her pace. She looked at him wearily and waited for what he had to say. His face broke into an amused smile. " Well, bravo Granger, you really did make your housemates look like fools without your intelligent help. Now, you can cut it out, I know you're really doing this because of what I said," he said giving her a smirk. Her expression didn't falter at his teasing. 

He frowned with a slight look of disappointment. He expected her to lash out at him and yell obscene things at him for being a prat. Instead, she just looked at him in a bored manner. " Enough, Hermione, I'm serious. The joke's over," he drawled and rose a brow.

Hermione shrugged and walked away. Draco's emotions ranged between anger and hurt at her behavior. How dare she walk away from him like that! This time, he grabbed her arm a little forcefully to stop her and felt a little guilty at the slight look of pain on her face.

" I wasn't finished talking to you. What is wrong with you? Quit it, Granger, this game you're playing is childish and my patience is up to here," he commented, raising a hand just above his forehead. " Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Hermione shook her head and left him standing there in the dungeons in disbelief. 

~*~

It was during dinnertime when everyone was taking about Hermione and her silent treatment towards everyone. Draco was furious at her behavior, but then again, he was worried about how long she was going to go without speaking to him. It would also affect their relationship. He carelessly pushed his plate away and his eyes wondered to the Gryfinndor table. It amazed him at how she could just sit there without a care in the world while everyone around her was talking about her. Ron and Harry were whispering to one another and gave obvious glares at her. She was just sitting there like she was the only person at the table. 

He couldn't help but take in how beautiful she looked right then. Draco got up from the table and sighed exiting the Great Hall. It was a usual routine during the evening for the two of them. One would leave and the other would follow casually. This time he had a feeling that she wouldn't follow. Draco turned and left towards the door that led to the dungeons alone for the first time in three months.

_' How dare she not speak to me? Who does she think she is? She's lucky that I even give her the time of day!'_ Draco thought in anger. He fumed his way down into the Slytherin dungeons and stopped when he met face to face with the boa in the portrait. The large snake looked down at him with red ominous eyes from the branch of a fruit tree its body was coiled around.

" The password?" the snake asked flicking out it's tongue, his red eyes flashing.

" Halo," Draco answered, shaking his head slightly at the ridiculous password. The Slytherin dungeons contained secrets and affairs not even worthy to even get a glimpse of a halo.

The snake hissed and the portrait door swung open as Draco made his way down the steps and into the common room. He sank down on the couch with a sigh and ran a shaky hand into his hair. 

_' She's acting like a bitch and not to mention childish! At least I apologized and that should count for something,' h_e thought with an exasperated sigh. All this fuming about Hermione was giving him a headache. With a growl of frustration, Draco flung his hands in the air and growled, " Women!" 

" You know Malfoy, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. How about I give St. Mungo's an owl? I'm sure they'll be glad to treat you," a voice from the portrait door interrupted the silence that settled over the common room once again, " Or is it thinking that you're a bus? I really do forget these things."

" Shut it, Zabini and I really don't have the patience to deal with you today," Draco growled, not even bothering to give a glance at the hazel eyed boy who was smirking in triumph.

" Women you say? Well, seems to me that you're having problems with the little lady from Gryfinndor," Blaise announced sitting next to Draco on the couch, " Too bad because she's quite a pretty one."

Draco turned his head and looked at Blaise in shock and surprise. " Wait a minute! How do you know…"

Blaise shrugged it off and laughed while interrupting Draco. " Please Malfoy! Nobody grabs Granger's ass and lives to tell about it. Believe me I should know," Blaise's last statement really got Draco's attention.

" What?" Draco growled, his blue eyes flashing. Blaise laughed.

" Whoa, down boy! Not to worry, it was last year and I saw your girlfriend coming out of the library and…" Blaise said but was interrupted by Draco's sudden burst of laughter.

" The library? What happened? Did you get lost?" Draco asked as the laughter slowly eased away. Blaise's hazel eyes flashed in anger.

" As a matter of fact, I did! Now can I get on with the story?" Blaise said sounding offended. Draco smirked in amusement.

" Now why would I want you to do that when I already know what happens. You saw Granger leaving the library, you started hitting on her, she refused you, you grabbed her ass and she slapped you," Draco said raising a brow. 

" No, actually she hexed me really good," Blaise said with a shudder at the memory. 

" That's my girlfriend," Draco said with a smirk, " And now I really fucked things up."

" Not that I care, but what did you do?" Blaise asked with a hint of mirth in his tone.

" I said some things to her yesterday and now she's putting it into full effect," Draco said with a shake of his head at the choice of words he said.

" Oh, whoa, that sucks. I'm sure you'll charm your way out of it like you always do," he said with the mirth now evident in his voice, " Oh and Draco? Don't tell anybody that we had this conversation."

" Like I want to tell everyone," Draco said with a smirk slowly tugging his lips.

" Good luck," Blaise said and with that, he got up and headed towards the boy's dorms.

" Thanks, I'll need it."

~*~

The next morning seemed to be slow for Draco. At breakfast, he didn't see Hermione at all or the remaining two of the Golden Trio. He would just have to wait for Potions and his afternoon classes since he had them all with Hermione. Finally, when Potions came around, Draco walked in only to have a deep feeling of anger pulse through him. Hermione seemed to be fine after all, now that she was talking to Potter and Weasley. He brushed the feeling of jealousy aside and tried his luck to talk to her as he walked to where the three were sitting.

" Granger, we're suppose to have partners today for the potion we're brewing today and Snape wants us to work together," Draco said nonchalantly looking at his manicured nails, " So bring your stuff to where I'm sitting."

Hermione looked at Draco in amusement and scoffed not moving or saying a word to him as she looked away. She refused him in front of the entire class. He felt like cringing at the sound of the Gryfinndors behind them starting to laugh. Draco sneered at her and stormed off to his seat in the back row. 

" Quiet," Snape bellowed walking into the classroom, " First we will go over the second part of the Serenity Potion we were making and get started on completing it." 

Once again, the class was cautiously taking notes until Snape began to ask his questions of doom. Neville swallowed nervously as Snape's eyes began to wonder among the class. 

" Now, can anybody tell me the properties of Nymph eyelash?"

Snape looked directly at Hermione and again she looked at him unfazed ready to right down the answer on her parchment. Seamus raised his hand eagerly in the air. He looked bewilderedly at the Gryfinndor boy and his face paled a bit. Harry and Ron began sniggering at Snape's reaction.

" Mr. Potter, since you find the question so amusing why don't you answer the question?" Snape asked with that all to known smirk.

" A Nymph's eyelash is suppose to relax the muscles and decrease the flow of air into the lungs when one is experiencing stress. Since Nymph's are magical and they have certain abilities and gifts, one eyelash is supposed to give of all of the gifts in one single state of peace," Harry said. 

Snape's eyes widened in disbelief and a moment of silence was spread. Finally, Snape cleared his throat, and gritted his teeth at the words he was going to say next, " That is correct, ten points to Gryfinndor."

" My god, we've stepped into the bloody twilight zone," Draco muttered running a hand through his hair. Potter's answer even stunned him.

" Thank god we had Professor Trelawny not that long ago," Ron muttered and continued to write the ingredients off the board. 

" You may begin," Snape announced straightening his robes, " And team up into teams of two." 

Draco noticed that Hermione didn't move from her seat while everybody else was pairing up. He smirked and raised his hand to put his plan into action. 

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked looking up from the parchments he was grading. 

" When you said that everyone should team up in pairs, that includes everyone, right?" Draco said eyeing Hermione. Snape caught his glance and frowned.

" Miss Granger," Snape bellowed.

Hermione looked up placing down her quill, " Yes, Professor Snape?" 

" When I give out instructions, I expect everyone to follow orders, especially the privileged Head Girl. Go and work with Mr. Malfoy." 

Hermione nodded and gathered her things without any objections. Draco smirked when he saw her moving towards his direction. " Granger," he said with the smirk that seemed never to leave his face.

She sat down silently and didn't even bother to acknowledge him at all. " You know Granger, it's fucked up that you're talking to everyone else but me," he snarled grabbing the Monkshood and Nymph's eyelash. 

Hermione gave him a wiry smile and grabbed a piece of parchment. He raised a brow as she began to furiously write down something and pass it on to him. He frowned at the little sentence she wrote: _I happen to think it's funny_.

" Well, I don't! How long do you think you'll handle not talking to me?" he challenged, shoving the piece of parchment back to her. She began writing again and shoved the note right under his nose.

_As long as I want it to._

Draco snorted at her challenge and tossed away the parchment. " We're not going to get anything done with your silly little notes, so let's get to work."

She nodded and gathered her half of the ingredients and silently worked. If she only knew how much this was driving him up the wall.

~*~

A week passed by and Draco seemed to see Hermione less and less other than classes and in the Great Hall. She still wasn't talking to him at all, but she was talking to everyone else. This is what drove Draco up the wall. He tried to catch her alone and talk to her, but she was always with the Weasley girl. On Tuesday, he owled a single red rose to her during breakfast. A sense of hope ran through him when she looked up and smiled at him. It was during Potions when she walked up to him and hand him a note that just said: _Thanks_. She wasn't giving up. In a way it amused him because she was sticking to her little vow, but it annoyed him immensely because it was only him that she wasn't talking to. Her stubbornness was always what he lo…no, liked about her.

Her little silent treatment wasn't getting them anywhere and this was really pissing him off. Was this it? Were they not together anymore? How long was she going to go on not speaking to him? He had to know and it had to be soon.

On Thursday, he caught Hermione coming out of the Great Hall with the She Weasel. Since she wasn't a threat, Draco strode out of nowhere and steered Hermione towards the dungeons by her wrist. Ginny made a cry of protest and went back into the Great Hall. Nothing was said all the way to the portrait door and he growled out the password. Once the door swung open, he pulled Hermione inside and led her towards the couch. A weeks worth of frustration exploded on the Gryfinndor.

" Do you think this is funny? Just what the hell are you trying to prove? I've tolerated more than my share Hermione and enough is enough. I apologized! It's not my fault that you take my words seriously! This little game you're playing is stupid and it's going to stop! Mark my words, Granger because it's sure as hell going to stop! Well, say something!" Draco yelled at the seemingly catatonic girl on the black leather couch.

" Goddamn it," Draco snarled pacing around the common room. Hermione blinked and stood to leave when he grabbed her wrist and sat her back down on the couch.

" You are not leaving until I'm finished," he growled as his eyes flashed dangerously, " And believe me, I do have a lot to say."

Hermione just simply stared at him as if she were daring him to continue with his rant. Draco felt a surge of anger course through him at her blank stare. This was going to stop.

" I know I messed up, okay? I messed up and I apologized, so I deserve some credit right there! I can't take this anymore. I miss you," he admitted in defeat. He expected her at this point to just laugh and call him weak because he let his anger get the best of him. Instead, all she did was just stare at him.

" Please say something, anything, I don't care," he said sitting beside her on the couch, reaching for her hand. He frowned in disappointment when she pulled her hand away.

" Fuck Granger, I'm trying here! You know what? I've had enough! I'm giving you a choice right now, either you say something about what I've said," Draco didn't even think about the next words that flew out of his mouth, " Or it's over."

Hermione looked up at him with the same doleful eyes that he saw last week when he said she talked too much. With a defeated sigh, she stood up and kissed Draco on the cheek. He felt like he'd won at that moment when she made that gesture, but the next thing he knew was that she was leaving out the portrait door.

~*~

The next day, Draco missed all his morning classes due to a headache that just wouldn't leave him. Why did he say that? He didn't really mean it. It was only meant to scare her into talking to him. Now, it's over. It was already noon and Draco still hadn't got out of bed. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the door to his dorm room open.

" My gods, for bloody sake Malfoy, get up! Do you know it's already noon?" Blaise said making himself comfortable on the bed opposite of Draco's.

" Really? I didn't notice," Draco replied with dripping sarcasm.

" What's wrong man, you look awful and you're eyes are all blood shot. You haven't been drinking, right?" Blaise asked with a raised brow.

Draco mindlessly pointed to the empty bottle of alcohol next to his trunk.

" Well, that explains everything," Blaise said with a chuckle, " And your girlfriend looks like she's in the same state you're in."

" Good," Draco muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

" Uh oh, have another little spat with the girlfriend?" Blaise asked with a sigh.

" It's over," Draco said with his voice muffled by the pillow, " We broke up last night."

" Oh, well, that's too bad. So, you won't mind if I asked her out, right?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco lifted his head from the pillow and glared at him angrily.

" Just kidding, Malfoy, I was just seeing if you were still alive under all those covers. So, plan on hiding under there forever? All things aren't over till it's over," Blaise said with his smirk growing wider.

" Believe me, it's over," Draco said pulling the blanket over his head, " Even you wouldn't even want to talk to me."

" Yeah, because I caught the show last night," Blaise said giving Draco an apologetic look as Draco's head shot out from underneath the covers.

" What?" Draco asked in disbelief.

" Now before you do anything drastic, I was in the dorm room and I heard yelling. When I opened the door, I saw Hermione leave and I shut the door. I don't know what was said, but all I heard was yelling, honestly," Blaise said holding up his hands in an honest gesture.

Draco mumbled something incoherently and turned his back towards Blaise.

" Why did you let her go?" 

Draco sighed, " Not that you care or anything right?"

Blaise smirked, " Right, but if you love her, why did you let her go?"

He saw Draco stiffen at his choice of words, " Wait, you do love her, right?"

Draco sat up by running a shaky hand thorough his bed hair trying to calm it and shrugged. " I-I can't…I mean…I like her a lot," he said sheepishly.

" Is it deeper than that?" Blaise asked, " Don't you just feel different when you're around her at all?"

" Of course I do! It's just complicated! I've never been in _love_ before so I don't know how it feels," he said with another shrug, " I don't even know how she feels about me."

" Well, she likes you, otherwise she wouldn't have stayed with you that long. By the way, how long have you guys been together?"

" Three months, four in two days. Well, not that it matters anymore," Draco trailed off not making eye contact with Blaise. 

" Of course it matters! How did you feel when she left when you told her it was over?" Blaise questioned with a raised brow.

" Like vomiting," Draco said grabbing his pillow to bury his head in it once again, " I can't believe I even said that and I only meant it to scare her." 

" You're in love! Aw, that's so sweet!" Blaise exclaimed mockingly and clapped his hands together.

" No! I-I…what do you know about love anyways?" Draco snapped throwing his pillow at Blaise. He caught it with ease.

" Maybe because I've been in love!" Blaise yelled, his voice sounded offended.

" Really? When?" Draco asked now suddenly intrigued.

" Draco, I fall in love at least four times a day," Blaise said with a goofy smile as Draco threw the pillow at him again, pegging him in the head.

" Seriously, I fell in love during the end of our fifth year. You know Alexia Daniels from Ravenclaw, right? Well, I bumped into her on the train and we started talking all the way home. I couldn't stop thinking about her all summer. She has this cute little laugh and she laughed at the things I said. That just really meant something to me. Then last year, I asked her out and we've been together ever since. I'm not saying that she's the one, but I'm willing to take the risk to find out," Blaise said with a slight smile.

" How did you know when you were in love with her?" Draco asked with sudden intrigue at Blaise's story.

" I really don't know, but I just knew. Love really doesn't have a certain moment to realize that it's there. It just sort of dawned on me and I'm glad it happened because I've never been happier," Blaise said, his smile growing wider at each word he spoke.

A brief silence passed over the two boys until Blaise broke the silence again, " You know Malfoy, we really need to stop doing this because I still got an image to keep up," Blaise said giving Draco a mocking frown.

Draco smiled, " Agreed,"

Draco stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes and boxers. 

" Where are you going?"

" To find my girl."

~*~

During dinner, Draco didn't see Hermione at all at the Gryfinndor table. He decided to make his move when he saw Weasley's sister step out of the Great Hall. That was before he caught Blaise's assuring smile. He grinned back in response and exited out of the Great Hall. 

After being interrogated by Ginny with a scowl on her face, she gave in and told him that she was outside by the lake. Draco practically ran the whole way there. That's when he saw her. Her back was against the trunk of the large Rowan and her soft mass of honey colored hair was straightened and pulled back into a neat French twist, a few strands gently framed her face. He walked up to her and sat next to her without even making a sound. She turned her head towards him and her gaze hardened.

" Hermione, we need to talk," Draco began with a sigh. He didn't even finish what he was going to say when she got up and stormed away from him.

" Hermione, wait! Say something!" Draco yelled and ran to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any further.

" You're an asshole!" she yelled trying to break free from his grip. Draco breathed in a sigh of relief.

" Well, not exactly what I expected to hear, but it's a start," Draco said with a smirk.

" Let go of me, Draco, I never want to see you again!" she yelled struggling harder.

" Just what the hell where you trying to do?" Draco yelled as he let go of her arm.

" What you told me to do! You told me that I should stop talking, so I did! I only did it to piss you off and it worked! You never think about my feelings at all because all your gestures were out of your selfishness! You never thought about why I wasn't talking to you because you just figured it was out of your benefit just because you said it!" she screamed as the tears threatened to fall from her wide, chocolate orbs.

Draco stood frozen in place as she let it all out and he was speechless. This wasn't how he expected it to be at all.

" Now, you don't have to worry about hearing me anymore because we're not together anymore," she said as the tears just rolled down freely past her cheeks.

" I don't care, you're everything to me, I love you," Draco said trying to calm her down. Her eyes widened in surprise at his declaration.

" What?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief from his words. 

" I love you, I don't care if you're mute, and blind, deaf, or whatever. I just want to be with you. Hermione, I missed you. You not with me just felt like a part of me was missing. I know that I shouldn't have said what I said, but I was angry and I can't change that, but the one mistake I want to change was the one I made last night by letting you go." He said as he reached out for her hand and entwined his fingers with his. 

" I love you too," she said softly. Draco breathed out another sigh of relief and pulled her into his embrace.

" Let's go back inside," she sniffed and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

" Yeah," Draco said grabbing her hand and the two walked back to the castle hand and hand. Once they were inside, Draco pulled her into a kiss, letting out all of the pent up passion he had for her since last week.

" So, you really missed me?" she teased.

" Yes, I missed you and that big mouth," he said with a grin.

" I think I scared the hell out of Snape!" she said with a laugh. Draco smiled and kissed her once again. 

" So, love, your room or mine?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

" Yours," she breathed, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. 

Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrist and the two ran all the way into the Slytherin dungeons. Out of mirth he lifted her up into his arms and walked into the common room. The only person there was Blaise, who looked at the scene with a grin.

" It's only polite if you invite people," Blaise said with a grin.

" Go wank off and we'll try not to be too loud," Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise held up his hands and grinned back at Draco. 

Once they got into the room, Draco immediately placed a Silence and Locking Charm on his own private dorm. He sighed when he felt Hermione undoing the clasp of his cloak.

" God, I missed these hands," she moaned when Draco ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin underneath the shirt she was wearing. Hermione tentatively reached up her hands from between them to loosen up his tie and slowly slip it off from around the collar of his shirt. 

Somewhere along the winded heat of passion and the frenzy of kisses that were exchanged, Draco's and Hermione's clothes and underwear ended up on pile next to the foot of the bed. Draco laid Hermione down on the bed slowly and she shivered slightly as her back met with the cool black satin sheets of his bed. He sat back slightly and gazed at her naked form in awe. Underneath the scrutiny, she glanced back up at Draco in curiosity and embarrassment that she did something wrong, but it was assuring smile that put her nervousness to ease.

She raised up her head a bit to gently kiss the tip of his nose when he dipped his head down and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. A soft muffled moan was emitted from her lips through the kiss and it only heightened Draco's arousal to another level. His tongue sought out hers in a passionate battle as his hand snaked down between them to stroke the tender skin of her inner thighs. Breaking the kiss to receive air, she could barely keep it steady from her obvious excitement as his had sneaked up further to her heated center.

Waves of heat brushed across the top part of Draco's hand when it reached closer to his destination. Her small whimpers and moans only encouraged him to tease her as he slipped a finger into her heat. Hermione's back arched in response to the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body.

Her breathless whispers of encouragement were said softly in his ear, tickling the top of his earlobe and sending the hairs of his neck on end. He gently removed his finger from within and just when she was about to make a sound of protest, he put her to silence when he carefully positioned himself over her and looked down to meet her wide, doe like orbs of chocolate.

Draco gently placed a soft kiss on her damp forehead and eased himself into her, emitting a soft gasp at the sudden warmth that enveloped him. In immediate response, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and raised her hips a bit to urge him to continue. The growing warmth that seemed to fade in her abdomen came back forcefully with every rock Draco made with his hips.

The rhythm was set, as the fiction between them began to increase in intensity. It was either fast and hard, or slow and passionate, and a bit of alternating between the two was experienced with so much more that words couldn't even describe it. For the both of them it wasn't enough as the emotion in the room escalated to new heights and senses. The truth was that they were in love.

Hermione dug her nails into Draco's back leaving half crescent shapes into his shoulder blades and a groan escaped his lips signaling his approaching climax. A white-hot flash exploded within her as her eyes saw specks of darkness until Draco's face came back into focus. His labored breathing and weary groan signaled that he climaxed along with her. With an exhausted single kiss, Draco buried his head onto her shoulder for comfort.

" Mmm," she said running a hand through his hair.

" No! You're not tired are you?" he asked trying to keep her awake.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

" Hey, let's just talk!" he suggested.

" About what?" she replied sleepily.

" Anything, I just want to hear you," he said.

" Draco," 

" Huh?"

" Shut up."

~*~

A/N: Well? What did you guys think? It was nice and long! Also, a big thanks to my beta jade-snake! You're the best sweetie, as always! I really hope you liked it because there's much more to come! I really did want to add a lot more to this little segment, but I wanted to make it ff.net friendly. I hope it wasn't too graphic for you guys, but in my opinion, I consider this " PG-13" type of R rated fic. I really worked hard on this and I consider it my best work yet. I have to give this out as an inspiration to Third Eye Blind's " How's It Gonna Be?" Well, I'm off now and please R/R! Thank you so much for your support and kudos!

Much love~

~Nikki


	2. The Price to Play

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~*~
    
    _~ The more you take, the more you blame_
    
    _But everything still feels the same_
    
    _The more you hurt, the more you strain_
    
    _The price you pay to play the game_
    
    _And all you seek, and all you gain _
    
    _And all you step on with no shame _
    
    _There are no rules, no one to blame_
    
    _The price to play the game ~_

~*~

" I'm bored!" Ron exclaimed sulkily while sinking into the couch.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus agreed with grunts while Lavender, Parvati and Ginny chatted away. Hermione was working on homework as usual sitting next to Ron on the edge of the couch.

Ron's eyes drifted lazily towards Hermione's direction and his brow creased into a frown. Hermione was furiously writing down her information on a camouflage spell for Transfiguration. It was already eight o'clock at night and the Gryfinndor common room seemed already empty. 

" Hermione! The bloody thing is not due till Thursday! Stop it!" Ron said trying to wrestle the quill out of her grip. A botch of ink appeared on her parchment.

" Ron! I'm almost done you jackass!" she shrieked hitting him across the back of his head.

Ron flinched in pain and sank back down into the couch.

" Well, it's ruined now!" she fumed placing her things next to Ron's feet. 

" You can always fix it." Ginny suggested.

" I suppose," Hermione said with a sigh.

" So, what should we do?" Seamus asked.

" Let's play a game!" Lavender said anxiously sitting up in her chair next to Dean.

A murmur of an agreement broke out between the little group. Hermione was about to suggest a game they could all play until Ron interrupted her.

" No Mione, a book discussion is not a game." Ron stated in an annoyed tone.

" I wasn't even going to suggest that!" she snapped attempting to hit him again, but he got up and sat on the floor next to Lavender's feet.

" How about a round of poker?" Harry suggested.

" Forget it! I'm broke as it is!" Seamus exclaimed.

" Me too," Hermione chimed in resting her chin in her hands. 

" Oh! How about Truth or Dare?" Lavender piped up with a mischievous grin. The boys mumbled in disagreement and Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Oh! I know! How about we play Hide and Go Seek?" suggested Dean. 

Hermione snorted while Harry sported an amused grin. The rest of the group sported looks of curiosity. 

" How do you play that?" Seamus asked curiously. 

" It's a Muggle game that _children_ play," Hermione said putting an emphasis on the word children.

" It can be quite fun actually with a few alterations to the consequences." Dean said with a wicked glint in his eye. 

" Okay, but I'm still missing the part on how to play!" Seamus said loudly.

" I was getting to that! All right now, well, we have about eight people so there will four seekers and four hiders—" 

" We play with snitches?" Ron interrupted with intrigue.

" No!" Hermione said rudely giving Ron a look of annoyance.

" As I was saying, ladies will get to hide first. You'll get a two minute head start and you can hide anywhere except for the dungeons, outside, the forest, and the kitchens. Those are the least likely places to get caught by Filch. We, the seekers, will go outside and find you guys. The time period will be precisely an hour. If we do find you in time, well things will get interesting." Dean said with the wicked glint returning to his eyes. Ron, Harry and Seamus looked on with smirks. 

Lavender and Ginny stood up anxiously making their way toward the portrait door.

" Hermione?" Harry asked with apprehension at the bored Gryfinndor still sitting on the couch.

" I don't think she's going to play. She's going to bed early and probably going to read, am I right, Mione?" Ron asked purposely pushing her buttons. It did seem to work because light tints of pink appeared on her cheeks as she slowly felt her temperature rising.

" I'm in," she growled getting up walking towards Lavender and Ginny.

" Then let the games begin!" Seamus said with an anxious grin.

The girls exited out the portrait door in a hurriedly manner leaving the boys to countdown their two minute head start. 

" By the way, what exactly are we going to do when we find them?" Seamus asked curiously.

" I don't know, but we'll figure it out when we find them." Dean said with a lopsided grin.

" Hey Harry, you still got the map don't you?" Ron asked turning to the raven headed boy still seated in his chair.

" Yeah, but I'll take it out later. Right now, lets just let the girls have their fun." 

~*~

Draco Malfoy was walking around the corridors in a bored manner. As Head Boy, he could easily get his way out of trouble and make something up without any questions asked. He was heading his way to the Astronomy tower to think when out of nowhere he saw three Gryfinndor girls rush past him in a hurry. He stopped in his tracks and recognized them from the back of their heads. The red headed one was She Weasel, the two Pansy's of Gryfinndor and Granger. 

Draco smirked to himself when he saw Granger. She had been the object of his desire for quite sometime now. The truth was that they have been together for almost seven months already. It all happened towards the end of their sixth year when Draco's father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. As much as he hated to admit it, she was kind of growing on him, it wasn't just physical as it used to be. All of a sudden Hermione seemed to be sort of distant towards him. Draco realized a couple of months ago that he would do anything to gain her trust. She was pretty much the girl he wanted to be with and…love.

Draco followed Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom by hiding in a darkened alcove till she looked both ways down the corridor and entered. He looked down the corridor to make sure that there weren't any teachers coming and carefully opened the door. The classroom was dark and the only light was the moonlight shining through the windows giving it an illuminating eerie look. 

He looked around for a signs of the Gryfinndor lioness when he heard a rustling noise behind Professor McGonagall's desk. Draco smirked as he made his way over to the desk quietly. The silence was broken when Draco pounded a fist over the smooth surface of the desk. The loud sharp sound caused Hermione to jump up startled and she hit her head. Draco busted out laughing when he heard the loud noise from under the desk. 

" Granger, what are you doing down there? Sinking down to your level?" he teased in between fits of laughter. 

Hermione rubbed the top of her head. " You are such an asshole Malfoy!" She growled folding her arms over her chest.    

Draco smirked. " An asshole you can't resist." 

Hermione frowned. " What are you doing here?"

" I can ask you the same thing," He retorted, his eyes flashing humorously.

" Not that it's any of your business, but I'm playing a game with a few of my friends." She said with a frown, avoiding his gaze.

" Really? May I ask what type of game you're playing that consists you hiding under a Professor's desk? I know you don't have detention because I was there. Also, this sounds like a typical Potter idea to me as well," he said flatly.

" We're playing a Muggle game called Hide and Go Seek and it wasn't Harry's idea, it was Dean's." she stated leaning against the desk.

" Well, that justifies everything. So tell me, what do you do in the game you're playing?" he asked mildly interested.

" Well, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and me are the hiders and Seamus, Harry, Ron and Dean are the seekers. They've given us a two minute head start and they have an hour to find us." She explained.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. " So, you plan on staying under there for a whole hour waiting to see if one of those idiots get lucky and find you? What happened? Did you run out of homework to do?"

Hermione felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. Draco smirked at her reaction. " Granger, I'm joking. It's okay to laugh." He mused.

" That still doesn't explain why you're here? What happened? Run out of hair gel and break your mirror?" she snapped.

Draco smiled. " Granger! My, my, you're fiery today! Anyways, I saw you and I followed you, and now I'm going to take you to my room and make you feel better." He said walking towards her.

" Damn," She muttered as she felt Draco pull her towards him.

" Something has been bothering you lately," He said turning her around wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed as she felt Draco settled his chin onto her shoulder.

" I'm fine, Draco. I'm just tired." She said leaning back into his embrace. His embrace made her feel safe and content, away from all the pressures and annoyance that she had to face everyday. 

" I'm sure you are," he replied skeptically, " You just seem to be avoiding me lately."

Hermione scoffed. " Like I could avoid your handsome Malfoy charms!" she replied mockingly. 

Draco frowned. " Hermione, I'm serious! What the hell has been wrong with you lately? It's like you don't want to be with me anymore."

Hermione pulled away from his embrace and looked at him in surprise. " Draco, look, I'm sorry. Ron has just been really getting on my nerves lately and your criticism doesn't really help out either," she said sulkily.

" Well, that's an awfully pathetic story since the weasel is a fuck up, but this is where I come in," Draco said silkily, " to make you feel better."

Without another word said, Draco dropped down to his knees as his hands grabbed a hold of Hermione's hips. Although he has done this gesture quite a bit, he also did know how to make her gasp in surprise.

" Draco! Not here! What if someone comes in looking for me?" she asked as her voice hitched to a level of panic. Draco hands roamed the clothed area of her hips and he looked up at her with a seductive glint in his eye. 

" Then I guess they'll get a free show," he said with a smirk. Hermione's breathing quickened slightly as Draco's hands ran over the smooth softness of her thighs underneath the plaid skirt. His fingers danced slightly over the hem of her panties and smirked inwardly at the satin material. 

" I see someone is excited already," he teased as he lightly traced a finger over the dampness of her panties. 

Hermione tried to give Draco a stern look and raised a hand to playfully swat him across the head, but failed as she too busy anticipating the intense pleasure that Draco always gave her when he was around. He took her raised hand and placed it on the nape of his neck not before giving her another devious smirk. She let out a soft sigh when she felt Draco's fingers grip the edges of her panties and slowly pulled them down over her thighs, past her knees and finally land at her ankles. She slowly rose up a shoe-clad foot at stepped out of her panties and repeated with the other foot. Expecting him to finish his ministrations, she stared at him in surprise as he took a step back and teasingly twirled her green satin panties around a finger.

" Care to play a game with me Granger?" Draco asked, his voice contained a hint of amusement. 

" What kind of game do you have in mind?" she asked already slightly dreading the answer to his alluring question. 

" It's called **'Catch me if you can'**," he said with a smirk and with one last step back, he turned and was out the door.

" Shit!" Hermione exclaimed and at the same time, she looked down at her short skirt. She cursed Draco silently before stepping out of the transfiguration room. There was no need to look for him in alcoves, classrooms or what have its, because he was heading towards the underworld of the school: his room.

~*~

Getting down to the dungeons was not an easy task. Hermione was so close to the dungeon door that she could feel the radiating coldness of the door that led to the underground abyss. As soon as she heard voices, she sprinted to a nearby alcove and hid within the shadows. 

" All we need is to find Hermione and Ginny," Dean said as he got closer to the alcove she was concealed in, " then we'll let the games begin."

Lavender and Parvati were mimicking Dean's low voice when he tried to shush them in annoyance. Their footsteps were getting louder and she sucked in a breath and held it when she saw a faint outline of Dean's shadow approaching closer.

" Oy! Harry found Ginny!" Ron's loud voice boomed from on top of a nearby staircase.

" Bloody hell Ron! You trying to get us in trouble?" Dean cursed running in the other direction and away from the alcove. Hermione emitted a sigh of relief when she heard the voices fade further away.

When she finally reached the door that led to the dungeons, her breathing hitched. Malfoy was going to get it.

The damp coldness enveloped her all at once and flaming torches on the wall were her only sources of light. She breathed in the thick mustiness of the dungeons and with a walk that seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the Slytherin portrait door.

A middle-aged man with a large boa around his neck looked down at Hermione with a smirk. The snake's eyes flashed an ominous shade of red. Her eyes widened in apprehension.

" Don't worry poppet, he doesn't bite," the man in the portrait said with a wicked glint in his pale blue eyes.

" I'm sure he doesn't, _much_," she said giving the man a wry smile.

The man smirked yet again, " The password, poppet?"

" _La Mer,_" she said, trying to keep her voice steady at the intimidating man and his snake.

The portrait door swung open to reveal the familiar Slytherin common room. She smiled awkwardly at the familiar faces on the black leather couches. 

 " Looking for Draco?" Dominique Argento asked at the flustered looking Gryfinndor.

" I think he's in his room trying on your knickers," Blaise said with mirth coating his smooth, silky voice, " I'm guessing he felt the need to feel pretty before you came."

Hermione gave the finger to Blaise as she made her way to Draco's private dorm room. Blaise's rich laughter filled the common room as she opened and entered the semi-darkened room. Candles were lighted on top of his mahogany dresser and his nightstand giving the dorm a pure, alluring look of seduction. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of Draco until she spotted her knickers lying across the green comforter of Draco's bed.

In a few strides, she reached Draco's bed. Her eyes curiously searched the room once again, but there was no sign of Draco at all. Still, she had the feeling that she was being watched.

She reached onto the bed to grab her knickers when she felt a warm patch of air hit the nape of her neck. She froze and slowly turned around. No one was there. 

" Draco? Are you there?" she asked into thin air. No response. 

In annoyance, she grabbed her knickers and stalked to the door. " I'm leaving Draco, hope you have fun wanking off!" 

Just as she was about to walk to the door, she felt something grab her ankle and she stumbled, dropping her knickers on the floor. Muttering curses under her breath, she reached down and grabbed them. Hermione jerked up suddenly when she felt something pinch her bottom. 

Turning around to find no one there, a soft chuckle was emitted through the silent room.

Hermione grinned, " I know you're here Draco, so if you want to play, that's fine with me!" she said reaching out her hand to grab a hold of anything solid. Another chuckle could be heard. She smiled when a pair of hands placed themselves on the sides of her hips.

" Why are you invisible?" she asked curiously. Unexpectedly, she squealed when she felt herself being lifted up into the air. Her back made contact with the green satin comforter of Draco's bed. 

" I'm not going to be sharing this bed all by myself, am I?" she questioned seductively; her hands snaked down to unbutton her oxford and let it slide down past her shoulders. Her hands reached up again to unclasp her bra. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand smack her hands from undoing the clasp.

Hermione felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Reaching out her hands, she grabbed a hold of something. It felt smooth and soft and she concluded that she was running her hands through his hair. She sat up a bit and placed a kiss on anything that her lips came into contact with.

" You're kissing my eye," Draco said with his voice evident of amusement.

" Sorry," she said leaning back onto the bed.

Before anything else was said, a scarf was draped over her eyes. 

" Don't take it off," he warned.

Hermione obeyed and kept her hands at her sides when she felt Draco's weight shift off of her. A couple of seconds later, the scarf was removed and Hermione looked up to find Draco's stormy eyes gaze into her own brown ones. A genuine smile was painted on his features as he lifted up a hand to caress her cheek.

" I found you," he said lifting up the scarf and threw it over his shoulder.

" I guess you did," she said noticing that most of his clothing was already removed. He was only left clad in green plaid boxers. 

" Now, where were we?" he asked lifting her up into a sitting position.

" I believe that you were here," she said reaching for his hand and placed it on her backside. 

His hands swiftly unclasped her bra and slowly slide down the straps past her shoulders. The undergarment was quickly disposed off and forgotten on the floor. His hands danced across the smoothness of her back and his nimble fingers found and caress the underside of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips, urging him to continue his sweet and slow torture. 

His hands massaged her breasts as his mouth left a hot trail down her heated body. With each nip, lick and kiss, Hermione's desire was reaching its last building block before all was left to topple down.

Draco teasingly licked her inner thigh. His hands reached around grabbing her hips to hold her in place and continued to lick and tease her left inner thigh. She moaned softly entangling her hands in his silky strands. 

Her body rode a high of excitement when she saw Draco shift again placing himself directly between her thighs. She released a strangled cry as the feeling of Draco's talented tongue teased her most sensitive area. Her hips bucked to his ministrations. A sharp pang of pleasure tore through her body and the feeling of tongue teasing, nipping and swirling at her was almost too much to bear. 

Another strangled cry ripped out of her throat as her climax was quickly approaching. Her fingers held on tightly onto his fine, silky hair. It was becoming harder for her to breathe. 

With one last thrust from his tongue, the familiar tightening in her stomach clenched with pleasure and the walls finally collapsed. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm rip through her body forcefully and painfully fade away.

He swiftly climbed on top of her body and kissed her passionately. His tongue pressed on seeking entrance. She obliged and parted her lips just enough for him to push through. The sweet bitterness of her release could be tasted on his lips.

His arousal was painfully evident. Draco gave a sigh of relief to be released from the confinement of his boxers. In one swift stroke, he entered her slowly. Her loud moans spurred on the frenzied rhythm. The intensity of the friction between them grew stronger with each rock of his hips. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from being too loud. 

Draco groaned loudly, signaling his approaching climax. Hermione was near as she struggled to inhale and exhale her ragged breathing. The heated fire exploded within her as she felt Draco climax as well. He shuddered violently and emitted a loud groan in her ear. She sucked in a harsh breath and fought to return it to normal. The only thing that was heard in the room was the soft sounds of their breathing. Draco looked down at her with a soft glint in his eyes. She smiled and stroked his damp hair.

" I've got to go," she said quietly.

Draco frowned at her words. " Why? Is something wrong?" 

" No, it's just that I need to go back to Gryfinndor tower because I have a feeling that Harry and the others will fret about where I am," she said sitting up and leaned her back against the headboard.

" So? Let them worry," he said giving her a soft kiss.

" Draco…" she said in a slight whiny tone.

" Stay, please." He said staring at her with those captivating stormy eyes.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She stayed.

~*~

" Hermione! Where the bloody hell were you last night?" Ron asked as he filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. 

" Well, I was hiding in the alcove near the Slytherin dungeons and some way between it all, I feel asleep. Then I woke up and Snape found me and deducted thirty points for being out after hours and sent me back to my dorm." She lied sipping her juice.

" Really? We got in trouble too," Ron said sadly.

" All because of your big mouth Ron!" Seamus snapped, poking at his eggs.

Harry laughed, " Yep, we all got busted by McGonagall and had points taken away too."

" Where did you say you were hiding?" Dean asked leaning over the table to grab a piece of toast.

" The alcove near the dungeons." She said simply.

" Damn!" Dean said throwing his piece of toast on the table. The Gryfinndor table all turned to look at Dean for his outburst. Dean's cheeks sported a slight red color and he returned to his breakfast.

" Well, last night surely was exciting wasn't it?" Hermione said cheerfully as she caught Draco's eye and smiled at him. He smirked in return.

" Yeah, yeah," the group mumbled as they continued to eat their breakfast.

~*~ 

A/N: Hey you guys! Nikki here! Thank you for much for responding to this new story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and I plan on taking this story to a new direction. Sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, but I'm going through a heartbreak right now and strangely, I'm motivated to write and let out my feelings. The guy that broke my heart was a loser who just simply wasted my time and he led me on for the past two years. I feel like an idiot. Just plain and simple, but enough is enough and I'm stronger because of it. Thanks for your support! Also, sadly, my new beta has just informed me that her Internet is screwing up with her and for the time being, she can't read any e-mails, so I'm looking for a beta for my stories once again. If you're interested please say so in your reviews or e-mail me at charmed_goddess_17@yahoo.com. Thank you!

Thank you's to (Drum roll):

Ringette-chick- Thank you so much and I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

Purpledaisey- Thank you for your review and these stories are going to be just one shots, but I'm sorry for the slight confusion! I'll keep that kind of history in mind to make things clear. Again, thanks!

Mina-chan2- Thank you and I will!

Kylaya- Thanks and yes, aren't they so cute together!

The PoTion MaStEr – Thank you and I will keep writing!

  
Crazy-Peanut-Chick- Yes, unfortunately that is it for that chapter because it's just a one shot. There are some I want to make a continuation on, but maybe later. Thank you for responding!

Thepaxilfairy- Thank you sweetie! You're the best! So yeah, I'll slowly add a bit more to make things steamier!

Naitheas- another faithful reviewer! Thank you and yes, it was a one shot just like this one is.

Draco_fan- Thank you and I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Peppermint P@tty- I'm glad you liked the last part because as soon as I thought of it, I knew I had to write down or I'd forget it completely! Thank you for you kind review!

Sierra Nevada- Thank you so much for putting up with my bitching and crying and just supporting me when I needed someone to talk to. I love you always. Thanks a bunch because it was a masterpiece! J/k! 

Skyleia- Ahh, another one of my faithful reviewers! Thank you so much sweetie and read on!

Princezevil- Aww, thank you sweetie and I hope you liked this one too!

Vega9- I thought I lost you! Thank you so much for being honest and reviewing! It's kind of hard because it is fan fiction, but I'll try to work on the realism a bit. Thank you!

Lauria-teacup- Thank you! You're the best! Snape was too much fun in that story! I'm glad you saw the whole aspect of it all and understood it. Thanks!

Adamo Adeo- Yes, not to worry! There will be more! Thank you!

Angelgurl06- Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Al- my first reviewer! * Breaks out the party streamers and favors* Thank you and there will be more!

Well, I'm going back to write a bit more and finish my math homework all while listening to Tori Amos's "A Sorta Fairytale" for the millionth time. Again, thank you all for your support and God bless you all.

Much love~

~Nikki~


	3. The Butterfly Effect

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~So what's your purpose for me?  
  
With your intentions in the air  
  
So what if I wanted to ask you if I could meet you there  
  
Go inside, I'm coming through  
  
Into our world that you surround  
  
Show me now  
  
I'm here with you  
  
For you  
  
I could not be more gone ~  
  
~*~  
  
It was the last bloody straw and it was official. Hermione Granger had just broken up with Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem to be phased by it at all. All he gave her was one of those 'You'll come crawling back like the others' stare and he heaved a sigh that sounded bored to her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Part of what his philosophy was that 'Malfoys never break promises.'   
  
Bullshit. Out of all the countless lies that came tumbling out of his mouth, it just placed an ocean in between them that was becoming deeper to cross. She deserved better. Draco Malfoy didn't deserve her at all. So, that's what she used to convince herself. She didn't need him at all. It was only a week before Valentines Day. Bloody hell.  
  
The next day, word was spread around the school. Whispers were spread among the four house tables when Hermione stepped in the Great Hall for breakfast that Tuesday morning. She heard Pansy cackle in the distance as she made her way towards her usual spot in between Ron and Harry. With every step she took, last night replayed instantly in her head.  
  
" I'm not upset with you Draco, I'm upset with myself," she concluded, nervously wringing her hands together. Draco shifted his story gaze at the apprehensive Gryfinndor. She fought the urge to bite her lower lip, but she was already giving too much of her emotions away.  
  
" Pray tell Granger, why are you upset with yourself?" Draco asked in a bored tone, inspecting the cuticles of his manicured nails.  
  
" I'm tired of pretending that you're going to change. It's just not you and I don't expect you to be happy go lucky on me. I just wanted to see the fact that there was something we shared that you'd take seriously and care for," She said sadly as the tears began to well up behind her eyes. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her being weak.  
  
" Happy go lucky? Granger, you've got to be fucking with me! I've…"  
  
" Another thing, you don't listen to me! I like the way you are Draco! You're twisting my words around and making it seem that I'm seeing you as a pansy!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air in frustration.   
  
" I'm not a pansy!" he exclaimed as his eyes narrowed in anger. She rolled her eyes at the childish, stubborn side of Draco. He carried so many personalities on his back and he didn't even have any control over them as they popped out of nowhere, especially the ones that pained her the most.  
  
" I'm sorry Draco, but I've wasted too many tears over you. You promised me that you'd find a way to get past your differences and be civil and you can't. You don't even consider my feelings at all. I'm so sick of you casting me aside and reeling me back in whenever you feel like it! I'm a person too!" she said not even noticing the tears that had already streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Draco stared at her in awe and at the moment, he couldn't even find his tongue. He watched her hold back the remaining tears that wanted to escape past her saddened amber eyes.  
  
" It's not like I haven't tried," he responded after a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. Hermione sighed in defeat.  
  
" You gave up and I know you did, but you just gave up and shut down," she said with a bit of an edge to her wavering voice. Draco was about to respond back when she cut him off.  
  
" This isn't working. This thing between us is just falling apart and I'm willing to just let go and not get myself trapped in the debris," she said casting her gaze to the floor of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco gaped at her words. " You want to break up?! After everything we've been though! The ridicule, the resentment and all of the following because you're not strong enough to take me on! Look who's giving up now!" he scoffed as his gray eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
" I've tried Draco, you're just too stubborn, arrogant, and alliterate to read what I'm feeling or trying to say. You gave up before I have and I'm the only one who tried to make an effort to make this work," she continued while walking up to him and cradled his handsome face into her hands, " Draco, you are a beautiful man and I love you, but I think we need some time apart."  
  
With those words, Draco's icy gaze met with hers.  
  
" Your loss."  
  
Hermione sat down on the bench with a sigh. A plate of strawberry waffles appeared before her and she reached for two pieces of toast. She knew that Ron and Harry were staring at her with concern and including the whole Gryfinndor house.  
  
" Hey Mione, you okay?" Ginny asked nudging her gently. Hermione gave her a small smile.  
  
" Not really, but I'm hanging in there," she said giving the young red headed girl a look of reassurance. Ginny nodded and took the hint to not pry anymore further into Hermione's business.   
  
" Oh my God," Lavender said in a surprised tone.  
  
Hermione looked up from her breakfast to see what Lavender was commenting on. That's when she saw him. Draco Malfoy just strolled in the Great Hall not even noticing the astonished stares and frequent whispering being past on from the four tables. He sat down not bothering to acknowledge his housemates at all. Reaching for a fork, Draco began to eat his breakfast without saying a word. Pansy's high nasally voice broke the silence that hung thickly in the air.  
  
" Draco, is it true that you're not with that Granger girl anymore?" she asked leaning in closely to him and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Draco glanced up to meet the pug faced girl's eyes, " Granger who?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation as the hall broke into gasps and mummers. Pansy laughed haughtily and glared at the other Slytherin girls to urge them to do the same.  
  
" Way to be mature about it," Hermione mumbled taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
" He didn't deserve you," Harry said putting down his fork to stare at Hermione. She gave him a dry smile and returned to her breakfast. Strawberry waffles were her favorite, but she suddenly felt too upset to continue eating.  
  
" Malfoy's an asshole and it's about time you realized it," Ron said buttering his toast heavily with a grin.  
  
" I always knew he was, but I just fell in love with him," she said dejectedly.  
  
Ron winced at her choice of words and continued to eat his third helping of waffles.  
  
" I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two, Hermione. You guys looked so cute together," Lavender commented reaching over and gave Hermione's hand an assuring squeeze. She smiled at Lavender and looked down at her uneaten breakfast.  
  
" He's being a jerk off," Ginny spat, " and he's looking at you Hermione."  
  
She shrugged, " That's just what he wants me to do Ginny. He wants me to cave in and go crawling back him on my hands and knees and beg him to take me back. There are plenty of guys out there for me and Draco's just one of the many. I'll be okay and I won't give him the fucking satisfaction."  
  
" We better be off to class now," Seamus interrupted signaling them to head off.  
  
" I'll be fine," Hermione assured answering Ginny's worried look.  
  
" Now we have an excuse to kick his ass again," Ron muttered brushing past them. Harry grinned giving her a light pat on the back.  
  
Hermione got up and glanced up briefly just enough to catch Draco's glare. He raised a brow haughtily and narrowed his eyes away. She frowned and headed towards the door to her first class.   
  
" Nope, he won't have the satisfaction this time."  
  
~*~  
  
The day went agonizingly slow for Hermione. During the beginning of Potions, she noticed that Draco had regained some of his lost groupies when he arrogantly strolled in with that familiar smirk on his face. She couldn't bring herself to look at him during class even though he was her lab partner. They worked in silence with out even looking at each other. Although she could feel in penetrating gaze on the side of her face all during class, she made no sudden movements to look back.  
  
Pansy was seen during the day clinging on to Draco hopelessly. In the girl's lavatory, Hermione heard a few girls from Ravenclaw making plans to ask the Slytherin out on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. There was no way to escape his name and face and it haunted her all day.  
  
" Do you think I made a mistake?" Hermione asked sullenly to Ginny, who was sitting on the opposite chair next to her in the Gryfinndor common room.   
  
" Hermione, I'm sorry to say this, but I saw it coming from a mile away. You weren't yourself when you were around him," Ginny said sadly, " Was he ashamed of you that much?"  
  
" It wasn't like that at all, Ginny. At first, he was trying to cast aside his differences and accept me for who I was. Somewhere along the way he just gave up and didn't realize it with just little things. Like holding hands and me just touching him intimately. He didn't object to sex, but it was like he always seemed to regret it when he awoke. I could see it in his eyes," Hermione said feeling the tears well up once again.  
  
" Then good riddance to him! Hermione, what you need is a guy who accepts you for who you are and appreciates what you have to offer. Sex is suppose to be the least important thing in the relationship and when feelings are reciprocal, then it makes sex worth having," Ginny said reaching over to squeeze Hermione's hand. She smiled, sniffing softly.  
  
" You're right and maybe I'm better off, but I still love him. I need to just…"  
  
She was interrupted by a second year standing there timidly with an envelope.  
  
" Yes?" she asked politely, shifting on the couch a bit trying to get comfortable.  
  
" A boy wanted me to give this to you," the young girl said handing Hermione the envelope.  
  
" A boy? Can you tell me his name?" Hermione asked curiously grabbing the envelope.  
  
" I don't know his name, but he is quite handsome and has the same color hair as you do," the young girl said gleefully.  
  
Hermione smiled in appreciation, " Thank you."  
  
The young girl nodded and headed towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
" Wow, I wonder who it's from…"  
  
" I don't care! Open it!" Ginny squealed in excitement.  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously and tore open the letter. The parchment that came out of the letter was smoothly folded in half. She opened it slowly to read the message.  
  
" Well? What does it say?" Ginny asked pushing Hermione aside on the couch to read the letter.  
  
" It says: Overcome by your moving temple. Overcome by this holiest of alters. I bear witness to this place, this prayer so long forgotten. So pure, so rare to witness such an earthly goddess."  
  
" Whoa. Is it a poem?" Ginny asked furrowing her brows at the words on the parchment. Hermione smiled.  
  
" No, they're lyrics to a Muggle song," Hermione said with a smile that seemed not wanting to leave her face.  
  
" A Muggle song? How strange," Ginny said grabbing the parchment from Hermione.  
  
" Well, I happen to like this Muggle song a lot. It's practically one of my favorites," Hermione said taking the parchment back from Ginny's hands.   
  
" Do you think it's from Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione scoffed, " Please, like Draco would want to hear about my favorite Muggle song. Plus, he doesn't write like this. His handwriting is finer and neat. He doesn't know anything about that stuff except for…"  
  
" Except for who?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
" Blaise Zabini."  
  
~*~  
  
" If I would've known that you'd be stopping by to see me Granger, I could've cleaned up a bit," Blaise said gesturing to the unkempt boys dormitory. Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement. With out wasting any time, she handed him the folded piece of parchment.  
  
" Now what's this? Confessing any hidden attraction towards me?" Blaise teased unfolding the parchment.  
  
" No, I wanted to know if you wrote this," she pondered waiting for his response. Blaise let out a long whistle as he read.   
  
" Well, it seems that we're not the only ones who like this song," Blaise said handing her back the letter.  
  
" You're the only one who knows I love this song," she prodded, shifting her feet uncomfortably.  
  
" You're the only one who knows I like Muggle music," Blaise said eyeing her in amusement, " Well, it looks like you have a secret admirer."  
  
Hermione gave out a forced laugh, " Right, Blaise, don't make me laugh."  
  
Blaise frowned, " Hermione, you're one of the most prettiest girls I know. Don't even think about doubting yourself because that's how you intrigued Draco. Guys here are just too stupid to go after you because they feel threatened that you just broke up with the best looking guy in school. They feel like that couldn't possibly match up, but give it some time. You know, Draco is a mess without you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, " Just stop it! I don't want to hear this."  
  
" What? Surprised to know that he actually gave a shit about you? You were all he ever talked about during the evenings. You changed his outlook on how life wasn't after his unhappiness. You know people like him don't change over night and you were patient with him. He was the idiot who didn't realize that you wouldn't wait forever," Blaise said enveloping Hermione in a hug. She felt the tears coming, but somehow they wouldn't come out.  
  
" Has he said anything about me?" she wondered curiously.   
  
" No," Blaise said resting his chin on her head, " but you know how he is."  
  
She nodded, " I've got to go, I'll stop by this evening."   
  
Blaise released her from his embrace and smiled, " Don't worry things will get better."  
  
~*~  
  
The week that seemed to last forever went by slowly and it was Monday morning came again. Blaise was right and slowly she began to feel better. The boys started to notice her availability and charms were turned on for the lovely Gryfinndor. More notes arrived from her 'secret admirer' that contained Muggle song lyrics and bits and pieces of poems that she enjoyed. She noticed that more things were added with each of the notes such as flowers or candies from Honeydukes. Aiden Campbell, a handsome Ravenclaw in her Arithmancy class owled a rose and escorted her to her classes. Gavin Vanderbilt, a Slytherin, asked her out to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.   
  
" Are you going to go with him?" Lavender asked dreamily.  
  
" I hate to say this, but Gavin is actually a nice guy. He's kind of like Blaise expect he's a little better looking," Ginny said with a shrug.  
  
" Ginny! Hello! They're both good looking!" scoffed Parvati toying with her hair. Hermione grinned.  
  
" Hermione? What are you going to do?" Lavender asked raising her brows playfully.  
  
" Well, I already told Gavin yes and…"  
  
She was interrupted by the sounds of Lavender, Parvati and Ginny squealing in excitement.   
  
" Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to think!" Ron yelled from the other corner of the common room.   
  
" Don't hurt yourself!" Ginny said with grin. Ron looked back from the chair he was sitting on and glared at his little sister. The girls laughed and resumed talking.  
  
" So, any more little messages from your secret admirer?" Ginny asked with a wicked glint in her eye. Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
" Well, I did receive a box of chocolates today with another note," Hermione said gesturing to the chocolates by her side.  
  
" What did the note say?" Lavender pondered reaching over to get a chocolate when Hermione smacked her hand away. She pouted crossing her arms.  
  
" It said: Straw spun from gold. She craves a tortured soul." Hermione said taking a bite from the delicious chocolates.  
  
" How uh…interesting," Parvati said with a clueless look crossing her features.  
  
" Muggle song lyrics, but they're referring to the chocolates sweetie," Hermione said.  
  
" Oh, any idea who's sending you these mysterious notes? Like a handsome blonde Slytherin?" Lavender piped up excitedly.  
  
" Draco would rather jump off of the Astronomy Tower than know what Muggle songs I like," Hermione fumed, popping a caramel filled chocolate into the mouth. The three girls nodded reluctantly in agreement.   
  
On Tuesday, a third year Gryfinndor delivered another mysterious note along with a single white rose. That same morning, Gavin broke the date with her on Saturday.  
  
" I don't understand! He just said something came up and he just asked me yesterday!" Hermione whined on the way to Charms.  
  
" Men's network," Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked with confusion written all over her face. Ron and Harry grinned at each other and escorted her into class.  
  
" The Men's network works like this, Mione. Some guy who has his eye on you has sent a message through the network that you are off limits only to him. The thing is, it only works with guys who have good connections, like me," Ron said smugly. Hermione laughed on the way to her seat while Ron frowned. Harry didn't even bother to hide his amused grin.   
  
That evening, Hermione was in the library doing her Arithmancy homework when she heard the heavy wooden door slam shut. She shrugged it off and got up from the table to return a book on the shelf nearby.  
  
" Granger."  
  
Hermione felt the need to freeze up at the person who spoke her name. Deciding to be mature and civil about the situation, she was unfazed and simply acknowledged the person next to her.  
  
" Hello, Malfoy," she replied facing the smirking Slytherin boy.   
  
" Back to last names now?" Draco teased, the smirk still painted on his handsome face. Hermione smiled in amusement.  
  
" I don't know about you, but I much prefer calling you Draco," Hermione said turning her back to return to her table. As soon as she sat down, Draco occupied the seat from her opposite.  
  
" Then you do that," he said with a small smile. She grinned and turned to putting her things up in her book bag.  
  
" Leaving so soon?" he asked raising an amused eyebrow.  
  
" Is there anything you want in particular?" she asked calmly and rested aside her rolls of parchment. Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. Hermione tentatively reached over and brushed a few strands away from his face. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
" What? Now I have to have a reason to talk to you now?" Draco asked, the arrogance now evident in his voice. Hermione frowned. He's still the same.  
  
" I don't know Draco, you tell me. You've been bad mouthing me since we broke up and now you want to talk like everything's okay? I don't have a problem talking with you, but I don't want to fight. I'm going to be civil and I expect you to do the same," she said avoiding his piercing, stormy gaze.  
  
" I haven't been bad mouthing you," he said sullenly, " If you're referring to last week, I was just in denial. I didn't want to believe that you were the one that walked away. I can see that it didn't stop you from accepting Vanderbilt invitation on a date."  
  
Hermione stood up from the chair abruptly, " Now hold one a minute! You're one to talk! You have a lot girls after you and do you want me to continue?"   
  
Draco's temper was walking at a fine line at the moment. He frowned, " Just how low do you think of me Granger? I will admit that I'm flattered by all the attention, but I didn't have any intentions of bedding them! You are the only person that I've ever slept with and I…" Draco held up his hand to stop himself from continuing. With one last frown at her, he left angrily with his robes billowing behind him. She grimaced at the sound of the slamming door and looked sadly at her feet. Gathering her stuff, she went back to her dormitory for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
On Wednesday morning, Hermione felt the closeness of Valentine's Day creeping near. She was still dateless. A first year Gryfinndor stopped her on her way in of the Great Hall with two roses and parchments. She smiled and walked to her table.  
  
" Well, look at you! You're glowing!" Ginny squealed enthusiastically. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and returned to her breakfast.   
  
" What does it say? Come on, open it!" Lavender prodded. Hermione sighed and opened the first piece of parchment.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and averted her glance to the Slytherin table. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when she didn't see him at his usual seat next to Blaise and some of his other friends.  
  
" What does it say?" Ginny asked nudging her from her trance.  
  
" Nothing, I'll tell you later."  
  
Ginny and Lavender made a sound of protest when Hermione began to open the other piece of parchment.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable; it's a fact that we're going to get down to it. So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Hermione smiled broadly, " I think I'm going to cry."  
  
" Aw, that's so sweet! Another Muggle song?" Lavender asked snatching the letter away from Hermione.  
  
" Yeah," she said with a small giggle, " this just really made my day!"  
  
" Um, Hermione? Blaise is trying to talk to you," Parvati said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. From across the Great Hall, Hermione looked over to see Blaise signaling her outside. She nodded and got up from her seat before Ron and Harry asked any questions. Blaise waited for Hermione to appear outside and when she did, he greeted her with a satisfied smirk.   
  
" Good! You're here! Anyways, I wanted to tell you some information on your secret admirer and I have proof that it's a lesbian after you," Blaise said with a goofy grin. Hermione smacked Blaise playfully on the arm and he smirked at her reaction.  
  
" I'm kidding! Well, this person has it bad for you. The word is that nobody is supposed to ask you out what so ever and I'm keeping a look out to find out who," Blaise explained cocking an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
" Men's network, huh?" Hermione asked sporting a grin.  
  
" Yep and Draco's pretty pissed about it so far," Blaise said giving an exasperatedly sigh. Hermione frowned and shook her head angrily.  
  
" Draco? What the hell does this have to do with him at all?" Hermione snapped in frustration. Blaise merely held up his hands in defense.   
  
" Hey, don't kill the messenger, sweetie. I'm just telling you what I hear in the underworld. Granger, don't act like such a dumb ass because it doesn't suit you well. Of course he's pissed off! He found out that some fucking loon is after his ex," Blaise said rolling his eyes at Hermione's stubbornness.   
  
" He's not a loon! He's sweet and…"  
  
" Look at you Granger! You're obsessing over a weirdo who could even be a she! Why bother yourself over this ludicrous person who can't even show their face when you can work things out with a person who obviously cares for you!" Blaise said as he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
" Why are you doing this? I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this now. Draco used the word care a week too late and he already used all of his fucking chances," she said sadly as she turned to walk away. As soon as she turned, her body collided with another and it happened to be Draco Malfoy. He looked at her with confused downcast eyes. With tears threatening to spill out, she ran away from the two boys. She didn't mention the letter to Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday came too soon and too fast. Hermione couldn't even feel herself get out of bed that morning. As she stepped into the Gryfinndor common room, she was greeted by the excited chatter of girls squealing about what magical Valentines they got from a significant other. She smiled sadly at the couples below her and headed in the direction of her own private dormitory again.  
  
" Hermione! You got a letter!" Ginny called from below and waved the envelope in the air. She sighed and made her way down the stairs. Grabbing the letter from Ginny, she didn't make any hesitation of opening it. Scanning over the contents of the letter, she smiled slightly and gave it back to Ginny.  
  
" What does it say?" Ginny asked not bothering to read the letter.  
  
" He wants to meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower," she said dully. Ginny looked at her oddly.  
  
" Well, I'd be excited if my secret admirer wanted to meet me tonight," Ginny scoffed walking towards the portrait door. Hermione followed closely behind.  
  
" What am I doing? I'm a wreck and eventually I'm still not over Draco. I can't get over a relationship that lasted for a year in one week. I'm ready for this so I'm not going," Hermione said looking away from her friend.   
  
Ginny stopped Hermione in the corridor with a frown, " Come on, Hermione, give it a chance. Hey, you never know that you guys may hit it off."  
  
" I'll think about it," Hermione said and continued walking down the corridor with Ginny. When they reached the Great Hall, all the houses were up and about exchanging gifts to each other and magical cards. Ron and Harry each gave Hermione a chocolate cover rose and Seamus and Dean each gave her a Valentines Day card. Gavin, the boy she was supposed to have a date with today, shyly presented her with a charmed teddy bear that smiled with the words Be My Valentine on a heart it was holding. A few Ravenclaw boys gave her various colored roses as well.  
  
" For your forgiveness."  
  
Hermione turned around to see a grinning Blaise brushing a rose against her neck, startling her. She smiled in return and blushed.  
  
" God Hermione, it must be great to be you!" Lavender said in a playful sarcastic tone, referring to the flowers and goodies she received from the boys. Hermione stuck out her tongue and returned to the chocolate candy she was unwrapping.  
  
Right when she popped the treat in her mouth, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around to see whom it was, her eyes connected with a stormy gaze. She gasped in surprise at the Slytherin standing in front of her.  
  
" Hey," he said giving her a small smile. A smile grazed her lips as well and she could feel a blush creeping in.  
  
" Hey," she said with her smile growing wider. For some reason, she was happy to see him. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked down at the floor. She grinned at his uneasiness. She spotted a bouquet of roses behind his back, but she didn't want to assume that they were for her.  
  
" Listen, Granger, I…"  
  
" Draco? Are you ready to go?"  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink when a pretty Ravenclaw with blonde hair wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at Hermione apprehensively and cursed under his breath. She smiled at Draco encouragingly and held his gaze steadily. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart and the familiar tightening in throat as she inhaled shakily. Draco nodded at the girl and handed her the roses. She smiled warmly at Draco and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Yeah, let's go. Granger, I'll see you later," Draco said, pulling the girl to his side and disappeared into the mass of students. The sob that wanted to desperately escape came out as a strangled gasp. She pushed her way out of the crowd with her flowers and goodies only wanting to be in her dormitory and away from everything else. With every step she took, her room seemed farther away and she entered the portrait with tears already streaming down her face. Hermione fell face down on her bed of her private dorm as sobs racked her body. She was still in love with Draco and she was the idiot that let him go. Hermione silently cried herself to sleep before regret consumed her very being.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione didn't go on the Hogsmeade trip and spent the rest of the Saturday reading romance novels and stuffing herself with the chocolate she received. Voices were heard down below indicating that the Gryfinndors were back from their trip. It was already late in the evening and she kept herself in her room all day, not even bothering to go to dinner. She was mostly full from all the chocolate she ate anyway. The note she received from her admirer sat at the edge of her bed and the contents she had read beckoned her to go. Maybe Ginny was right and she should just go and enjoy herself. The entire letter said: Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner.  
  
She still debated on going and considered her worse scenario options. Shaking them off, her thoughts came across Draco and the Ravenclaw girl. For that split second, she actually wished that she were the one smiling gratefully of the beautiful bouquet of roses he presented. Her face fell at those thoughts and came to a conclusion. She was going to go.   
  
The first thing she did was go into her private bathroom and avoided the mirror. She didn't want those red puffy eyes to haunt the rest of her evening. With a nice quick hot shower, she instantly felt refreshed and relieved. In matter of minutes, she grabbed a nice, simple black dress that stopped mid thigh and crossed diagonally across the back. A pair of black high heels that strapped across her the top part of her foot diagonally, up her ankle and the bottom part of her calf. The shoes gave a nice touch of her legs looking long and slender. Makeup helped her once sunken face and brought out the color of her eyes to a soft and noticeable hue. Her hair was now dry and curled and placed in a clean, high up do with her layered bangs framing her face. She added a clear coat of gloss on her lips as the finale.   
  
Hermione descended the steps down into the empty Gryfinndor common room. Everyone was out to dinner and she gave out a sigh. With one last glimpse at her reflection, she walked out of the portrait door with a smile on her pretty face determined to give her admirer something to admire about.   
  
The corridor was eerily silent and the lighted torches gave a soft and seductive intrigue to her current destination. The Astronomy Tower seemed so far away, yet she was half way there when she ascended another stairway. Each step sent more butterflies to her stomach and she had the urge to just run and head back to the comfort of her room once again. Running away was pushed back into her thoughts and curiosity got the better of her. A smile grazed her lips when she knew that she was getting closer. That is until a hand wrapped around her mouth and waist into an empty storage closet. Hermione's muffled yells and struggles were useless against her strong assailant.   
  
Realizing that she forgot her wand, Hermione was possibly in the hands of a psycho. Her breathing hitched as the darkness consumed her and the person that had not still removed his hands off of her. A soft light came into her vision and Hermione turned only to be disappointed and somewhat emotional at her captor, Draco Malfoy. The soft light of the closet highlighted his smirking face and handsome, angelic features. Putting on her best angry glare, she shook her head angrily and reached for the door.  
  
" Let me out Malfoy!" she yelled, struggling against his hold. The tears wanted to come, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making him feel superior.  
  
" Goodness Granger! Just please hear me out!" he said trying to hold her steady. Her flailing arms just barely missed his face and struggling did not cease.  
  
" Malfoy, you are an asshole and a sad, pathetic excuse for a bratty rich boy! Let go of me this instant!" she screeched. The grip he had on her ceased as she felt herself being pushed against the wooden door harshly. She winced at the sudden pain and averted her gaze up to she Draco's eyes staring back angrily. He met her eye level due to her shoes and it made her even more uncomfortable from her usual lower position.   
  
" A sad, pathetic excuse for a rich boy!? Are we talking about the same asshole that fell in love with a filthy Mudblood? What's wrong Granger? Are you ashamed of me now?" he yelled angrily, his gaze became even more intense. Hermione shuddered at his harsh tone and looked away. She was tired of him looking down on her. He looked at her in shock when she shoved him away from her.  
  
" Yes, I'm still talking about the same asshole! You had your chances Draco and I've had enough! I don't know why you're complaining now because you sure as hell didn't seem to give a fuck last week when we broke up!" she yelled hysterically.   
  
" We? You were the one that dumped me! I was…" he trailed off when she interrupted with another outburst.  
  
" What's wrong Draco? Did you finally notice that I had a backbone after all? You just can't handle the fact that I was the one that broke up with you in the first place!" she said a bit lower than her hysterical state.  
  
" What I can't handle, Hermione, was the fact that that you left me when I needed you the most," he said tonelessly. Hermione's angry features softened a bit at Draco's confession.  
  
" You left me Granger and I loved you more than anything! You were the first person who I ever trusted and I confided in you. I gave you my virginity and I have yours. You were my first love Granger and you just gave up on me. I can't get over on the way I was raised in a couple of weeks! I thought you understood," Draco said with a bit of an edge that was evident in his sullen voice.  
  
" I do understand Draco! It's just that you push me away when I'm close to your proximity or even when I'm further. I just…"  
  
Draco carefully hushed her by placing a finger to her lips. His eyes raked up her body and finally he smiled.  
  
" Planning on going to the Great Hall like that? Long robes would be in handy for the guys if they saw you in that." He said with a playful smirk Hermione blushed at his teasing compliment.  
  
" Actually, I was meeting someone else," she said tentatively biting her lower lip. Draco scoffed and nodded his head angrily.  
  
" Right, I should've known. Well, sorry to have wasted your time," he said sullenly. Hermione immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her. He did care about her and he went out of his way to try and make amends with her.   
  
" I don't even know him anyways. I got a secret admirer and he wanted him to meet me after dinner," Hermione said with casual shrug. She turned her head sharply when Draco began sniggering in the small corner of the closet.  
  
" And to think I was worried," he said with a smirk. Hermione grinned as she playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
" You should be! He could be handsome," she said dreamily. Draco threw back his head and began to laugh.  
  
" He could be a she," he added in between gasps for breath. Hermione outstretched her arm to hit him again when he caught her wrist. She let out a gasp of surprise when he roughly pulled her forward. Her eyes closed momentarily as her body made contact with his. Shyly, her eyes met his and he looked her with an evident passion.  
  
" I've missed you," he murmured before gently pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. His familiar masculine scent invaded her nostrils and the fluttering in her stomach returned with more intensity. Her knees threatened to give out as he kissed her more passionately. His tongue lightly brushed over her lower lip and without question she accepted him.  
  
Her hands roamed his clothed body and found their way inside his robe. A soft groan was emitted from Draco as he felt her delicate hand stroke his chest through the inside of his shirt. Hermione smiled against his lips and began to laugh a bit. Draco pulled back with his lips red and breathless.   
  
" This is really romantic," she said sarcastically with a smile grazing upon her red lips. Draco grinned in response and let his hands do the talking as they stroked the bottom hem of her short dress. Caught within the frenzy, Draco's robes slid off of his broad shoulders and hit the floor. Although still clothed, his hands caressed and teased her breast through the soft and delicate material. Her head leaned back in delight and made contact with the closet door. Hermione secretly wished for a bed to carry out their ministrations properly, but the thrill of something new excited her. She just didn't expect a closet out of all means.  
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Draco's hands hitched up the bottom part of her dress and made contact with the smooth material of her red satin panties. Her finger idly traced the buckle of his belt and met his gaze drunkenly. A breath was caught in her throat as a sharp jolt of pleasure slowly inched up through her body. Draco surely knew how to put his hands to good use in different situations. A moan escaped her lips when the pad of his thumb came across her most sensitive part. A few more jolts hit close to home as her breathing became deeper and labored. He never took his eyes off of her as he marveled at how beautiful she looked vulnerable and intense with desire.   
  
Her eyes met his challengingly right before a wild fire consumed her being and she let out a cry of passion. Draco silenced her with a hard kiss, pressing himself against her yielding body to let her feel how aroused he was. Satisfied, she softly stroked his cheek and teasingly traced it over his full bottom lip, down the contours of his chest and it lingered over the belt buckle. Within a flick of her wrist, she undid his belt and made way to release him from the confinement if his constricting pants. Draco hastily dropped his pants down and pressed her back further against the door. With another steamy kiss, his black boxers were joined with his pants and he reached his hands down to cup her bottom. Instinctively, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and looked at him longingly. He gave her a smile and pressed his lips against hers.   
  
Within those few seconds, Draco gasped harshly into her ear as her warmth consumed him. Almost immediately, he set up a rhythm that she perfectly matched. Each thrust became quicker and Draco held on to her tightly as if she were slipping away. The hard surface of the door and Draco's movements took a toll on Hermione's back, but at that moment she didn't care at all. It was all just him.  
  
Their breathing was synced together in labored, harsh gasps. Hermione couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her lips while Draco, on the other hand, was groaning loudly in her ear. For what seemed for like a blissful eternity, her climax claimed her intensely as she threw her head back, hitting the door. With one last groan, Draco signaled his impending climax and shuddered voluntary.   
  
Silence came over the small closet for a brief moment when they took this moment to get their breathing back to normal. Draco carefully set her down and she began to straighten herself up presentably. He smiled in amusement at her attempts of straightening out the skirt of her dress.   
  
" So, um, what now?" she asked meekly and inwardly cursed at her stupid question. Draco shrugged nonchalantly. " Whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
" So, if I said that we still need sometime apart, you'd understand?" she questioned fixing her hair to the way it was before. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco instantly paled.  
  
" Sure," he croaked looking down at the floor. She reached out her hand and tilted his face upward to see his face.  
  
" Quit trying to be so strong, Draco. It's just me and I love you," she said giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded and pulled her towards him into an embrace.   
  
" Let's carry this on somewhere else more comfortable, huh?" he said gesturing to the cramped room. Hermione nodded and took his hands into hers, leading him into a night to never forget.  
  
~*~  
  
" I've read about those Muggle drugs, Hermione. They can affect your brain badly and give you a bad sense of judgment. I think you're on Heroina," Ron said pursing his lips together at the breakfast table. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" It's Heroin, dumb ass and I'm not using drugs," she snapped picking at her pancakes and bacon.  
  
" She's just in love," Lavender said batting her eyelashes playfully. Ron's lip curled up in disgust and scoffed. Hermione didn't fight the smile that crossed her features.  
  
" Whatever, as long as you're happy," Harry said with a shake of his head.  
  
" Thank you," Hermione said with a triumphant grin. Ron got a smack across his head by Ginny for mimicking Hermione. Scenes of last night replayed freshly in her head all day long. The countless hour of the night were spent together in Draco's room making love. A shudder rippled through her body involuntarily at the thought of Draco running his hands up and down her body, sensually caressing her.  
  
" I, for one, am glad that we have no classes today!" Ron beamed sitting himself up straighter on the bench. Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
" Diablo is looking at you," Ron said with an enthusiastic smile upon his face. Hermione reached over the table and punched Ron on the arm. He made a face at her and got up from the table with Harry tagging along behind him. Ginny nudged her with a smirk. Glancing up at the Slytherin table, Hermione searched the table until she met a pair of blue irises staring back at her. She couldn't the smile that had formed across her lips. He smirked and winked in return obviously reading her mind.  
  
" So, I take it that you didn't meet your mystery man, huh," Ginny observed over her pancakes heavily drenched in syrup.   
  
" Why would I want to meet a mystery man when I have that man?" Hermione said playfully with a shrug. Ginny smirked as she continued to pick her at her pancakes with her fork.  
  
Of course, the day carried on as usual. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were outside by the lake on a beautiful Sunday with some others who shared the same idea as them. Hermione laid her head back against the Rowan by the lake. Harry and Ron were skipping stones across the clear blue water and blasting them out of the water with their wands. For some reason, they found it extremely hilarious. She laughed as well.  
  
" Um, Hermione?"   
  
Hermione lifted up her head to a second year Gryfinndor holding a bouquet of roses. Hermione smiled and reached out her hands to accept them. It was Sunday and Valentine's Day was over. One conclusion came into her mind.  
  
" Thank you. Do you know who are they from?" she asked smiling at the timid second year.  
  
" They're from him," he said pointing to her blonde Romeo and his brown haired companion talking by another Rowan on the opposite side of the lake. This only made her smile wider. She nodded and the young boy walked away. Hermione looked at the beautiful roses that she cradled carefully in her arms. The roses gleamed to a golden color in the sun with a light reflection of a colored prism. She barely even noticed the note that was sticking out of the bouquet. Within the envelope was a simple card that practically made it obvious that it was from Draco since it was green.  
  
To my little wanton,  
  
This is to make up for the roses that I gave to Mandy. Yes, the ones yesterday were for you. As for her, she was merely a foolish diversion to get my mind off of you. As you can tell, it didn't work. I have to see you tonight. I'm pretty sure that you know about the effect that these particular roses give. If not, then you're in for a surprise. I love you.  
  
D.M.  
  
P.S.,  
  
Papilio Effectus  
  
Hermione creased her brow in confusion at the last two words on the card.  
  
" Papilio Effectus?" she said with an eyebrow raised. The bouquet of roses began to shudder and she let out a startled gasp. The budded roses slowly began to bloom right before her eyes. With a flash of a second, the bouquet exploded as dozens of multicolored butterflies escaped once the roses were in bloom. The students that witnessed the extraordinary scene gasped and awed at the sight of the lake water being highlighted by colors of the rainbow.   
  
From across the lake, Draco grinned in triumph at the sight of his gift. His mother's Roses of Iris always bloomed early in winter and he sent an owl to her right before they did. The best part of them in bloom was the effect they saw from the lake.  
  
" Whoa! That was awesome!" Blaise said in amazement. Draco smirked and nodded in agreement.   
  
" Plus, Draco, you still owe me sixty galleons."  
  
Draco's smirk widened. " Pray tell, Zabini, now why do I owe you that ridiculous amount?"  
  
" Fuck you, Malfoy and I did what you wanted me to do! You're back with her! Please! And to think you doubt my superior skills," Blaise said with a mocked scoff. Draco laughed.  
  
" I suppose you were a worthy asset to my plan," Draco said in a bored tone. Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.  
  
" I was bloody fucking brilliant! I told you what you wanted to know about her and you did the rest! I did most of the work! You couldn't even bother to ask your own girlfriend what she liked! Wanker," Blaise scoffed in mocked anger. Draco raised a brow in amusement.  
  
" As much I bloody hate to say this, I might as well say to get it over with," he said with a sigh.  
  
" And what's that?" Blaise asked leaning against the trunk of the Rowan.  
  
" Thanks," he said softly and watched his girlfriend with a smile from across the lake.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, people, I'm still alive! School and writer's block is a bad combination for a writer. So, what did you guys think? For my absence, I leave you guys with the long little story here! Sorry about the little love scene, but I promise to make up for it in the next story which should be up soon too! It's called " The Nurse Who Loved Me" so let your imaginations run wild! Thank you so much for your great responses! I read them all with a big goofy smile! Well, to make this short, I'm fine and all is well in my world for once. Again, thanks for your patience and I'm signing out!  
  
Thank you's to: (Drum Roll):  
  
Jen: First of all, I want to thank you for that sweet e-mail you gave me! You just really made my day and I appreciate it. I'm glad you noticed because I do feel like I've grown as a writer. Again, thanks sweetie!  
  
Kmoney2: Thank you and I hope you liked this one!  
  
Sisterhood-of-the-snake: Yes, thank you for being my new beta! I was writing this story and I was having someone look it over before you replied so the next one is coming to you soon! Thanks!  
  
FuMan Skeeto: Cool, glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Angelgurl06: Thanks, sweetie!  
  
Peppermint P@tty: Thanks a lot because your review really touched me! I was practically cheesy the whole night! Glad you appreciated it and I hope you liked this one too.  
  
Kiera: Thanks a lot, sweetie and keep in touch!  
  
Warior: Right away! I will continue! Thanks!  
  
Sushinase: Yes, I know it's a bit graphic, but that's why it's rated R for a reason! I can't help it! Thanks!  
  
Skyleia: I know! Wasn't it just absolutely cute! Hide and go find Draco! Sounds like my kind of game! Thanks, hon!  
  
TomFeltonsDancer: Thanks on the advice and I'll try to keep in mind for future stories! I thought I'd lost you because I haven't heard from you in awhile. So, yay! You reviewed and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Hellbound: I'm so glad you liked this one, hon! If this one doesn't really satisfy your " Draco action" then the next one will! I was really looking forward to your review and I'm glad you took the time and did! I really appreciate it.  
  
Thepaxilfairy: Thanks a lot sweetie! I knew I forgot something! I was just on a roll and I forgot a few things I wanted to add because I kept getting interrupted when I was writing! Draco works in mysterious ways, but in this case, he used an invisibility potion, hence the quickness to recover right away with the remedy on the nightstand.  
  
Draco_Fan: Aww, thank you!  
  
Lauria-teacup: Thanks for reviewing sweetie and I'm glad that my stories keep you updated! You're the best!  
  
Redwicca: Thank you and yes, I will be continuing.  
  
Mousas: Thank you and yes, they could've used the map but they got in trouble before they had the chance to.   
  
x0xTrinityx0x: Thanks babe!  
  
Isabel: Thank you!  
  
Mina-chan2: Aww, thank you!  
  
Naitheas: You're absolutely the best, hon! I got your review right before I went to school and I just freaked! I was so happy the entire day! Thank you so much!   
  
Again, thank you to all those who reviewed and God bless you guys! Kudos!  
  
Much love~  
  
Nikki~ 


	4. The Nurse Who Loved Me

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fuck it; it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fate fell short this time   
  
Your smile fades in the summer  
  
Place your hand in mine   
  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione Granger gazed dazedly at the roll of parchment that lay across her counter. As a mediwitch, it was her duty to tend to the sick and injured, but today, it was her duty to take down names of the patients and direct their loved ones in the department they were in at St. Mungo's. Different wizards and witches came and went while she just stayed there behind her desk with a slight pout.  
  
" Slow day Granger?"   
  
She didn't even have to bother to look up, but it was a force of habit and her eyes betrayed her. Draco Malfoy was leaning on top of her desk with an amused smirk playing on his lips. Yes, it was true that Draco was a Healer and even she was surprised. Never out of all her years would she expect Draco to become a Healer. Deciding to humor him, she gave him her full attention.  
  
" Anything I can do for you, Draco?" she asked sporting her best fake smile. Draco's grin grew even wider if it could. For the past five years out of Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco had worked together civilly. He stopped the name calling once he turned nineteen. Even though the teasing was mild, he still got on her nerves one way or another.  
  
Draco Malfoy did not date the women he worked with and she knew that as a fact. It was last year when April Wilcox, the prettiest mediwitch she knew, asked him out for dinner. He refused. He did still use his " outside charms," as her friend Ginny liked to call them, on the unsuspecting women of London. She couldn't deny that he was handsome with his charming smile, captivating stormy eyes, a well sculpted body underneath his robes. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat at that last thought.  
  
Finally, Draco shrugged nonchalantly. " Not really, I just wanted to bother you."  
  
" Aw, you're so sweet," she said sarcastically, shuffling the pieces of parchment on her desk. Draco grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" That's enough of your denial Granger, you know you want to have your way with me," he concluded with a knowing grin. Hermione scoffed in amusement.  
  
" Don't make me laugh Draco," Hermione said and she returned to her task of writing down names. Draco reached over the desk and gently grasped her writing hand.  
  
" All in due time Hermione, you'll know."  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, you're needed on the fourth floor," said an older mediwitch with a scowl on her face. Draco sighed and narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Thanks Magda," Draco said wriggling his eyebrows at her. Magda huffed and shook her head at him in disbelief. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the situation. Draco gave her one last glance and with a grin, he walked away. She knew that he would be back.   
  
" That boy is infuriating!" Magda said with a scowl and walked past Hermione's desk towards the same direction Draco went. Hermione laughed and went back to taking down patient's names. The next hour later, Hermione had been bored out of mind and her hand was beginning to cramp.  
  
" Hello Hermione," said April Wilcox as she leaned tiredly against her desk.  
  
" Hi April. Tough day?" Hermione asked putting down the long list of parchment. April nodded wearily.   
  
" I was with Draco on the fourth floor and it took just about an hour to heal a man whose shirt was itching his upper body. It turned out that we didn't need a counter curse! It was a Muggle product that comes in a form of powder," April pondered with her brow creased in thought.  
  
" Itching powder?" Hermione suggested. April beamed and nodded in agreement.   
  
" That's exactly what it was! Poor Draco, he was annoyed for sure!" April said with a giggle.  
  
" April, I have a question for you. Why doesn't Magda like Draco?" Hermione asked curiously. For the past couple of months, Magda had been nothing but unpleasant to Draco. Of course, being Draco, he took the resentment with a smirk and played along to annoy her further.  
  
" Well, I always wondered that myself! I heard Magda talking to Charlotte a bit. I heard that Draco asked Magda's niece, Kaylyn, out for dinner and dumped her the next day! Supposedly, it was really embarrassing to Magda." April said, her eyes with bright with mirth and excitement. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
" Well, that doesn't sound too surprising to me," Hermione said shaking her head and sighed.  
  
" What do you mean? Is Draco a…"  
  
" Womanizer? There were a few rumors about him when I was in school, but of course they were only rumors. Also, considering the fact that we're dealing with Draco, I wouldn't be shocked if they were true," Hermione said.  
  
" But he seems so nice," April said with a sigh. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her last comment.  
  
" Draco nice? Please! Draco Malfoy was an arrogant, self centered, vain, disrespectful, and do you really want me to go on?" Hermione asked in between fits of giggles.  
  
" Go ahead Granger, I'm really interested for you to continue."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she couldn't stop a light blush that crept into her cheeks. April's face immediately flushed in his presence. Draco smirked at the women's reactions and stood his ground staring back and forth at Hermione and April.  
  
" Well, I have to be going! Good seeing you again Mr. Malfoy!" April said hurriedly and she scurried down the hallway. Hermione leaned over her desk and watched amusedly at April's disappearance act.  
  
" As you were saying Granger? Charming, handsome, intelligent…"  
  
" Asshole?" she offered with a grin. Draco chuckled and leaned over her desk meeting her eye level.  
  
" So, Granger, how's your day going so far?" he asked grabbing the long list of today's patients she had taken an hour to write out.  
  
" Slow," she said sullenly. Draco nodded while reading the parchment.   
  
A few minutes passed and Draco finally placed down the list with a groan. Seems the day was taking forever for him.   
  
" What are you doing tonight?" he asked with that famous charming smile.  
  
" Nothing, why?" she asked already dreading the answer. Draco's smile transformed into a smirk once again.   
  
" How about we go out to dinner?" he asked with a shrug. Hermione raised an eyebrow in curiosity.   
  
" I thought you didn't date your co workers," she said with a slight edge becoming apparent in her voice.   
  
" Now who told you that?" he asked raising a brow in mock curiosity. Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
" So you do date your co workers?" she asked, her voice edged with surprise that she didn't even bother to hide. Draco smirked at her reaction.  
  
" I didn't say that either," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Hermione looked at him in confusion and he sighed impatiently.  
  
" You didn't answer my question, Hermione. Do you want to accompany me to dinner tonight?" he asked in an impatient tone.   
  
Hermione snapped out her little world of wonderment and said, " Yes."  
  
Draco smiled and gave a curt nod before striding down the hallway. She felt like leaning over and yelling no at his retreating back, but it was already too late. With a groan, she sank into her seat and laid her head down onto her desk. Tonight, she had a date with Draco Malfoy. Bloody hell.  
  
~*~  
  
" April, have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked wrapping her cloak around her. She was preparing to leave for the day and she had no clue where Draco wanted to meet her at all.  
  
" Oh heavens no! After what happened this afternoon, I made sure to avoid him at all costs!" April said with a shudder. Hermione sighed and thought that maybe he wasn't be serious since he always tried to annoy her constantly.  
  
" I was suppose to meet him, but he didn't tell me where," Hermione said wrapping her cloak around tighter as the cool November air greeted her face.  
  
" Draco always leaves early on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He also doesn't work on Sundays. He has that kind of power," April said with assured nod. Hermione raised a brow to April's response and citing his whole schedule.   
  
" You fancy him, do you?" Hermione said with a teasing grin. April flushed and looked down at her feet while Hermione laughed at her embarrassment.   
  
" There's nothing wrong into thinking he's handsome!" April snapped with a flushed face. Hermione held her hands up in defense and grinned.   
  
" See you tomorrow," Hermione said to the young scowling girl before she apparated to her flat. The warm heat circulating the living area of her flat sent a shiver of delight to be home. Shrugging off her cloak and laying it on her couch, she made her way to her bedroom to prepare a nice, warm bubble bath to end the long day.  
  
Shrugging off her robes and clothing, she prepared to step foot into her inviting tub when she heard a familiar pop echo in her ears. Grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around herself, she stepped out of the bathroom to see whom apparated into her flat. The only people who knew where she lived were Ron, Harry, and Ginny. That wasn't the case any more when she saw Draco gazing around her flat and looking at the picture frames she had on her mantel. Somehow, she realized a breath was caught in her throat as her eyes absorbed what he was wearing. Draco Malfoy was clad in loose fitting Muggle blue jeans, a black leather jacket and shirt. His blond locks were let loose and pushed back away from his face with only a few strands that refused to stay back. She let out a small yelp of surprise when she spotted him from the corner of her eye. Draco flinched at the noise and turned with a sculpted light eyebrow raised. He grinned at her attire while she blushed, drawing the towel around her tighter.  
  
" What? Did you forget that we were meeting tonight?" he asked in a teasing manner. Hermione scowled.  
  
" I thought you were joking," she said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" As you can tell, I wasn't and I hope that you don't plan on going out like that. Not that I mind actually, but for afterwards," he said with a sly smirk already tugging at his handsome features.  
  
Hermione picked up a pillow from her couch and pelted him with it. Draco chuckled and raised his hands up as a gesture of surrender.   
  
" So, Draco, do you mind telling me where we're going so I can dress appropriately?" she asked with a bit of an edge to her voice. Draco shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch, propping his feet up on the wooden coffee table.   
  
" It's quite late to go have dinner, so how about a drink instead?" he suggested with ease. She rolled her eyes at his cool, charismatic tone. He was enjoying every second of this.  
  
" Am I your ten o'clock for this night?" she asked sarcastically. The only response she received was a chuckle.   
  
" Fine, just give me a minute," Hermione said turning around and returned to the confinements of her room. As soon as she shut the door, Hermione opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. She thought he was joking! Looking frantically around her room for something to wear, Hermione grabbed a blue jean skirt with a hem that reached mid thigh. A simple and elegant black sleeveless shirt went along nicely. She performed a drying charm on her hair and decided to leave it wavy instead of cursing upon herself the burden of straightening it. The soft curls framed her face nicely. With just a bit of makeup, she completed her outfit with a pair of knee high black boots making her look nice and tall. She gave one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath as she reached for the knob of her bedroom. On shaky legs, she once again entered the living room to find Draco sitting on her couch comfortably. In his hands, laid her old school photo album.  
  
" It's about time," Draco drawled, not bothering to look up. A sly smirk appeared on his face acknowledging her presence. She shifted on her feet nervously. Finally, his eyes flickered upwards to catch her gaze.  
  
" Ready?" he asked stretching his arms over his head. She nodded and walked towards him.  
  
" I don't bite, Granger. Well, not that hard," he said extending his hand towards her. With a scowl, she accepted. As soon as their fingers intertwined, a warm surge ran up her body. His hand was warm to the touch and an odd assurance of security blanketed over her. Before she knew it, Draco was leading her out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
" Have you been around here before?" Hermione asked curiously, amazed that Draco knew his way around where she lived.  
  
" I've been around here for my mother's benefit parties," Draco said pointing to a large hotel building, " I was surprised to find out that you lived around here."  
  
Hermione smiled, " How did you know where I lived anyway?"  
  
" She Weasel. I didn't even ask, she just told me because I was getting new robes for one of my mother's parties," he said with a shrug. The smirk gave him away.  
  
" So, where do you live?" she asked. The least thing she could do was to try and make conversation.  
  
" The manor," he said easily. They continued to walk for a while and again, an awkward silence arrived.  
  
" Where are we going?" she asked. The boots she was wearing weren't exactly walking shoes.  
  
" There," Draco said gesturing to a pub that was not far from them. Hermione grinned to herself as they drew nearer to O'Connor's pub. The last time she was here was on her birthday with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and April. She wondered if the cute bartender was still there.  
  
The smell of cigarettes invaded her nostrils and the strong odor of alcohol collided with the heavy fumes of smoke. Draco led her to the bar and casually took a seat. Hermione glanced around the slightly packed place. She didn't even notice that Draco was already getting their drinks.  
  
" Hermione? What will you be having?" Draco asked gesturing to the handsome young man behind the counter. Hermione smiled looking at the man.  
  
" Don't worry, I know exactly what she wants," the young man said with a grin. Draco raised a brow at the comment and looked at her oddly. In a few minutes, Draco received his glass of vodka and Hermione received a yellow looking drink with ice. Getting up, Draco led her to an empty booth away from the small crowd.  
  
" What is that?" Draco asked referring to her drink.  
  
" Oh, um, it's vodka with pineapple juice and champagne. Ginny introduced it to me on my birthday. Do you want to try it?" she asked offering him her drink. He shook his head and took a drink of his vodka.  
  
" I can't vodka straight," she said as her nose wrinkled in distaste, " I have to drink it with Sprite."  
  
She giggled slightly at Draco's slight confused look. " It's a Muggle drink," she pointed out with a grin. " Well, that explains everything," Draco said with a small smirk.  
  
" Not so keen on Muggle things still, Draco?" she mused taking a sip of her drink. Draco shrugged.  
  
" For your information, Hermione, I do keep up with your so called Muggle fads. Take DVD players and stereos for instance," Draco suggested as Hermione's eyebrows rose in astonishment.  
  
" Wow, I'm impressed," she admitted. Maybe Draco wasn't as prejudice as he shown to be. Draco smiled genuinely.  
  
" I'd thought you'd be," he said, " and right now, I've taken quite an interest in a Muggle rock band called Three Doors Down."  
  
Hermione choked a bit on her drink in surprise. Draco chuckled at her reaction. " Yes, Granger, Malfoy likes Muggle music, so sue me."   
  
Hermione grinned. " I'd never thought I'd lived to see the day that you'd admit something like this."  
  
" I've actually seen them in concert. I took Blaise to go with me and we saw them in New York," Draco said taking another drink of his vodka. Hermione stared at him in awe.  
  
" You've been to America? I've always wanted to go there," she said dreamily. Draco raised a teasing brow at her. " It's nice, for a place filled with Muggles."  
  
Hermione couldn't help the urge to roll her eyes at him. They both finished their drinks in a bit of silence when Draco got up to get more drinks. When he came back, he took a sip of hers before setting it down in front of her.  
  
" Good, right?" she prodded taking the glass into her hands. " Why did you think that I didn't date co workers?" he asked seriously. Hermione laughed uncomfortably. His grin threw her off and increased her slight embarrassment at her assumptions.  
  
" Well, I overheard April ask you out to dinner and you refused. Actually, the women healers in your department experienced your rejection," she stated looking intently at Draco's blank face. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
" Those women didn't intrigue me," he said with a shrug, " and they were too easy to figure out. I like my women to sort of mysterious. Like you, for example."  
  
Hermione snorted. " Mysterious? Please Draco, don't be fucking modest."  
  
Draco reciprocated the snort. " Modest? Don't be fucking naïve, Granger. That's bullshit."  
  
" Come on, Draco! Are you telling me that all those rumors about you were false?" she inquired. Maybe she was wrong about him all along, but still, there was a part that nagged her skeptical side.  
  
" You should know. We were quite the golden couple back then," he said teasingly. Hermione blushed and turned to her drink for comfort.   
  
" We went out for a week! Your dumb ass Slytherin friends had nothing else better to do so they dared us to go out! You didn't even want to do anything and they had to bitch at you to hold my hand or carry my books. I think that was the first time I actually saw you blush," she said in a singsong voice. Draco scowled and downed the remains of his vodka.   
  
" They even told me that I had to kiss you," she snorted. Draco's eyes lit up in interest as he set down his glass.  
  
" They never told me that."  
  
Hermione felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. Draco's grin only added fuel to her heated embarrassment for mentioning the topic.  
  
" Why didn't you do it?" he prodded purposely, relishing in her embarrassment. She found herself speechless and stared blankly at Draco. Surprisingly, his face held no sign of mockery or smugness.  
  
" You were pretty intimidating back then and I just figured that you would rather die than snog an inferior Mudblood," she said with a shrug. Draco's slate colored orbs flashed strangely as he continued to keep his face impassive. Hermione's mouth all of a sudden felt very dry under the scrutiny of Draco's intense gaze.   
  
" Well, you never know until you try," he finally responded as a small trace of a smile tugged his lips. Hermione felt like she had been submerged under water when she realized that she had been holding her breath. Draco noticed her uneasiness and decided to change the subject.  
  
" Talk to Potter and the Weasel lately?" he asked. Hermione shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable and nodded.  
  
" Harry's fine. I got a letter from him last week. Right now, he's in Moscow along with a couple of Aurors to catch a con artist who changes identities with a Polyjuice potion. As for Ron, he should be back from his honeymoon with Lavender some time next week," she said with a smile.   
  
" What does Weasley do now actually?" Draco asked curiously.   
  
" He works in the Department of Muggle Artifacts. Like father, like son," she said with a sigh. Draco smirked.  
  
" I'm surprised that he's working in that department. Weasley's knowledge of Muggles compares to a light bulb about to burn out."  
  
Hermione scowled playfully. " Well, he's learning and his father is a great help to him too."  
  
" I visit him you know," Draco said sullenly. Hermione's face faltered a bit at Draco's dim and ashen face.  
  
" Y-your f-father?" she stuttered nervously, afraid of Draco's reaction if she said the wrong thing. Draco nodded and reached for her drink.  
  
" I visit him in the ward everyday. Even though his mind is completely unable to register and hold memories or events, I know that he recognizes that it's me. I can tell by his eyes," he said finishing off the rest of her drink. Instinctively, she reached over and grasped his hand in hers. He looked startled at her gesture, but he didn't let go. She wanted to say that she was sorry about what happened to Lucius, but knowing Draco, he would snap at her. Keeping her mouth shut, she decided to change the subject.  
  
" I fancied you a bit when we had our week long romance," she said, a smile graced her features at the memory. Draco scoffed and shook his head.  
  
" I really did!" she protested.  
  
" You don't fancy me anymore?" he said with a pout. Hermione felt herself blush for what seemed the millionth time tonight. Draco traced his thumb across the smoothness of the back of her hand.   
  
" I was terrified when they told me that we had to go out. I never really had a girlfriend and I was afraid that I would do or say something stupid in front of the Slytherins," Draco admitted with a sheepish grin, " I know you might find this ludicrous and impossible to believe, but all those rumors were false."  
  
Hermione gaped in disbelief. " No way!"  
  
" Pansy was upset that we weren't going out so to save face she made those rumors up and since I'm a guy, I really didn't give a fuck," he said with a shrug. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
" I didn't sleep with anyone at Hogwarts. Father always had a girl ready to meet me as soon as I arrived home for the holidays or the summer so I wasn't a total lost cause," he said dully.   
  
" Harry and Ron just figured that you were gay," she said with a giggle. Laughter racked her body as Draco gave her fierce glare.  
  
~*~  
  
After a couple of drinks later and a surprisingly civil conversation about what was going on in their lives. Hermione found herself walking beside Draco once again towards her flat. Reaching into her pocket, she took out her key and opened the door. Pausing in her doorway, she gazed at him with a smile.  
  
" Do you want to come in?" she asked awkwardly. Draco grinned and shook his head.  
  
" I really need to get back home to the manor. My glorious paper work awaits!" he said with mock enthusiasm. She nodded in understanding and turned on the lights in her flat.  
  
" Thanks for tonight, Draco, I really appreciate it," she said with a warm smile. Draco nodded, walking towards her. His masculine scent invaded her nostrils as he neared. Her eyes fluttered closed and before she knew it, Draco's soft lips made contact with her own. His taste was intoxicating, like cool mint. His tongue sought entrance into hers and she gladly responded. A flush heated her cheeks and she pulled away to get air. Draco gave her one last smirk and disapparated right before he drawled, " Good night Granger."  
  
The next day she wondered how things would turn out for their working relationship. It was Saturday and Hermione was already expecting a long day. She took a seat behind her desk and stared sullenly at the stack of paperwork the head mediwitch left for her. With an exasperated sigh, she began filling out the first piece of parchment.  
  
" Good morning Hermione!" April said cheerily. Hermione glanced up giving her a polite smile.   
  
" Good morning to you too," she said.  
  
" I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?"   
  
Hermione nodded and appreciation and returned to work. The morning was busy, as she had expected it to be with patients coming in and out. Not once had she seen Draco. It was around noon when Magda came by and said she could have her break early. Hermione practically leaped out of her chair and stretched. Walking down the corridor, she massaged her writing hand and looked around for April to go on their lunch break. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a warm hand reached out and pulled her into an empty room.  
  
" Miss Granger, your needed to tend Draco Malfoy," he breathed; his warm breath collided at the base of her neck Hermione smirked and faced her captor.   
  
" Really? He seems just fine to me," she said, sighing at his touch.  
  
" I have a pain Hermione, help me get rid of it," he said, placing a kiss on her neck.  
  
" Right here?" she asked placing a flat palm of his broad chest.  
  
" Lower," he groaned as he breathed in her scent. She grinned as he placed feverish kisses along her neck.  
  
" Here?" she asked, resting her hand on his belly.   
  
" Your almost there," he muttered, inclining his head to steal a kiss from her. Her hand lingered dangerously above his belt buckle. That is until she heard voices outside the room they were in. Hermione pulled away from him and looked around panicky. Draco muttered curses under his breath and was relieved that his robes hid his obvious arousal. Magda and April entered the room with a patient by their side.   
  
" Mr. Malfoy! We've been looking all over for you! You're need on the third floor right away!" April said hurriedly as she tried to contend to the patient who was turning different colors.   
  
" We could use your help Granger," Magda said pulling out ointments and balms. She nodded and looked apologetically at Draco. He rolled his eyes and headed back to where he was needed.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next three months, Hermione and Draco continued their trysts in random rooms of the hospital, her flat, and his manor, underneath her desk, on top of his desk Out of all the odd circumstances, she couldn't believe that she could last a whole hour with Draco Malfoy and much less share a bed with him. He liked the blinds shut in the morning while she liked them open. He was a lights on type of person and she preferred the natural light of the moon, as she loved how it highlighted his natural features. In the end, it didn't really matter since they pretty much ravished each other under any light. She liked to hog the covers while he hogged the bathroom, but he lasted only fifteen minutes longer than her. Draco was a smoker and after the consistent nagging to quit from Hermione, he gave up the horrid habit just to stop her complaining. Hermione was a bit compulsive, but he found a few other things to keep her mind off of those silly things. Despite all the ridiculous tweaks, she found herself drawn and captivated by him. Never had she felt so satisfied and special when she was with him.  
  
Draco was classified as an uncaring and narcissistic boy who picked on weaker people due to his superiority as a pureblood. It was amazing what a couple of years could do to a man who was raised on prejudice terms. Hermione was a bit apprehensive of the feelings Draco was stirring inside of her and she felt like she was falling…hard.  
  
It was a typical Friday afternoon and Hermione just came back from her lunch break with April. She didn't even bother to tell April that she secretly shagging the man she fancied. Magda seemed to act stranger around her and Draco than usual. Other than that, things were pretty much the same. Once again, a large stack of papers waited for her to fill out on her desk. With an exasperated sigh, she pulled out a quill and started working.   
  
" Hermione? Are you behind there?"  
  
Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips as she shifted aside her load of paperwork.  
  
" What can I do for you today Mr. Malfoy?" she replied giving him a sultry smile. He smirked in return and moved so that he was right behind her seat. Crouching down so that he was out of sight, he gently turned her seat around so that she was facing him.   
  
" Did you go on your break already?" he asked, his hand slightly parting her robe so that the upper part of her creamy thigh was showing. She grinned at Draco's boldness.   
  
" Yes, I have," she said reaching out her hand to stroke his silky golden tresses.  
  
" Pity," he muttered grabbing her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm. Hermione sighed at the gesture.  
  
" Like that's going to stop you," she quipped giving him a sly smirk. Draco returned the smirk and reached his hands up her skirt.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
" Damn it!" Draco cursed running a hand frustratingly through his hair. A feeling of slight panic stung Hermione as she tried to think of something quickly. In a flash, she stood up and crouched under the desk and motioned Draco to sit in her seat. He gave her a strange look, but complied willingly to avoid being caught by Magda. Casually, he leaned back in her chair and crossed his arms over his chest as if nothing happened. Hermione fought the urge to giggle at his cool stance.  
  
" Yes, Magda, what can I do for you today?" he asked flashing her a charming Malfoy smile. Magda scowled in return.  
  
" Where on earth is Miss Granger? Her break was over ten minutes ago," the mediwitch asked casting a suspicious glance at Draco. He feigned an innocent look and shrugged at the question.  
  
" I sent her to do an errand for me on the third floor," he drawled, his silver orbs flashing in a challenging manner.   
  
" Very well, I suppose I shall wait for her return."  
  
Hermione felt Draco's body cringe since her back was against his legs. An idea suddenly came to mind and she worked fast…starting with Draco's belt.  
  
Draco froze as he felt Hermione's sneaky hands make their way inside his rode and unbuckle his belt. The sound the zipper caused Magda to look at him oddly and Draco looked around wildly at the patients passing by.  
  
" I wonder what's taking Miss Granger so long," Magda pondered tapping her foot impatiently. Draco shrugged.  
  
" Yes, I do wonder what Granger is doing."  
  
He felt his pants being parted open and with a growl, his hips rose a bit to help her tug them down to his ankles. Tugging on his boxers the same way, Draco shuddered as the cool air of the hospital made contact with his increasingly hot skin. Only adding fuel to his desire, Hermione gently caressed the skin of his inner thighs and blew lightly on his arousal. Draco bit his lip to keep from yelling and jerked as the air hit his skin.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, are you all right? You look a little flustered," Magda commented raising a brow.   
  
" I-I'm f-fine, it's just hot in here. Very hot."   
  
Magda looked at him oddly. " I hear that the flu is a common outbreak during the holidays in the Muggle world. I hope that you're not catching it because we need all the healers we can get for the upcoming holidays."  
  
Draco shakily nodded his head. His eyes rolled back in passion as he felt Hermione's warm mouth envelope him, her tongue teasing him to no end.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, you looked flushed and you're sweating! Come with me! I'll get something to bring that fever down!" Magda said reaching for him.  
  
Draco shuddered and shakily replied, " I-I'm f-feeling a bit w-weak. C-could you bring it to me?"  
  
Magda nodded furiously and hurriedly walked down the corridor. As soon as she was out of sight, Draco sighed in relief and lolled his back letting the feelings consume him. His impending climax was approaching fast and he placed his head down on her desk, biting his hand as his endorphins ran at an all time high. Carefully, Hermione got up from under the desk and patted down her robes before giving Draco a smug smile.   
  
" That was pay back for when I was trying to talk to April last week," she said giving him an innocent smile. Draco tried to scowl, but he was a bit exhausted from his release.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly and pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but saw a flash of red robes from the corner of his eye.  
  
" Here, Mr. Malfoy, take this, you'll feel better. Miss Granger, please follow me to the fourth floor, you're needed." Magda said handing Draco a clear vile and signaled Hermione to follow her. Hermione shrugged and flashed a devious smile at Draco. He looked at the vile with a pout.  
  
" You're going to get it Granger."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Hermione arrived home, she expected to be " punished" by Draco at any second. She half expected Draco to be here, but her flat was totally empty. With a sigh, she shrugged off her robes and took her hair down from the ponytail she wore today. When she crouched down to pet the familiar ginger haired cat, a sudden pop reached her ears and she was pulled up abruptly from behind. Her face met the broad chest of Draco Malfoy who wore a serious expression on his face. She feared that she may have taken things too far, but he did the similar thing to her last week when April was talking to her. Why was it okay for him to do it to her? Not that she minded, but he shouldn't be upset since the tables were turned on him.   
  
" We need to talk," he said firmly. She nodded her head airily as a wave of lightheadedness washed over her. Was he going to stop their trysts? Was it the end of their relationship? It occurred to her that their meetings weren't even to be considered as a relationship because it was purely physical. Or was that what she thought to convince herself.   
  
" Are you mad at me?" she blurted out. Draco's gaze didn't falter and he sighed.  
  
" Just let me talk first," he said running a hand through his hair. Hermione nodded and released the breath that she was holding.   
  
" We can't keep doing this…" he began and Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
" Why? I mean, I thought we were getting along and I really feel a connection with you. Is there someone else?" she rambled nervously as if Draco was so far away.  
  
" No, but what I was trying to say…"  
  
" Am I not good enough for you? I don't meet up to your pureblood standards? I can't believe I had the nerve to trust you and let you touch me! I can't believe I had the nerve to think I was in love with you," she said hysterically, wiping away the tears before they fell. Fear gripped her heart when she realized that she declared that she was in love with him, but it seemed like he brushed it off.  
  
" Whoa, whoa, back up! Calm down, Hermione! That's not what I'm trying to say!" he said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Hermione sniffled and backed away from him apprehensively.   
  
" Then what are you trying to say!"  
  
" That I'm tired, Granger. I'm tired of all the hiding! Who the hell are we hiding from anyway? We aren't in Hogwarts anymore so we don't have to face the opportunity of being shunned! I don't want to have the feeling of regret later on and I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you." He confessed, his eyes downcast.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply and released an encased sob. " I'm such an idiot."  
  
" Yeah, well, I love you anyway."  
  
Her head snapped up in his direction and stared at him with wide doe like eyes. Draco laughed at her expression and reached for her, pulling her into his arms. She sighed and slowly breathed in his scent.  
  
" I bet you were hoping that I didn't hear that right?" he said raising a mocking brow. Hermione smiled and blushed at the remembrance of her outburst. Draco hooked a finger under her chin and gently turned her head so that their eyes met.  
  
" I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, casting her eyes down. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
" Nice to know that you care," he teased toying with a stray, honey curled locked. Hermione weakly swatted his hand away. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, a pair of lips descended to hers before she could mutter a single word. The kiss was brief yet it was soft and emotional. Draco pulled back and laced his finger with hers and tugged her hand towards the bedroom. With a smile, she followed letting him lead the way.  
  
Once they were inside the bedroom, Hermione felt Draco pause in front of her dresser. Eyeing the white outfit, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.  
  
" Well, love, care to explain this?" Draco asked slyly fingering the edge of the skirt. Hermione cleared her throat and carefully made her way towards the dresser. Reaching a tentative hand, she stroked it in care.  
  
" Ginny gave it to me. It's a Muggle nurse outfit, well, a naughty version of it," she explained biting her bottom lip. She could feel Draco's smirk burning into her neck.  
  
" We have all night," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
" Maybe some other time," she said with a sigh. A giggle escaped her lips at Draco's child like pout.  
  
" Come on! It'll be fun! I can already imagine you in this," he said playfully pinching her bottom. She jumped in response and gave him a smile.  
  
" Some other time," she said shaking her head firmly, " and that won't work this time mister!"   
  
Draco pouted as he got up from his crouching position on the floor. Hermione straightened her skirt and motioned him to come to bed. Draco growled and pounced on her as soon as her back hit the bed.  
  
" You're wearing that outfit tomorrow and in replacement for tonight, I better get the best fuck of my life," he hissed ripping open her blouse impatiently exposing a black lacy bra. His hand already found its way up her skirt. Hermione impatiently tugged off Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
" Whatever you say, love," she said already working his belt and zipper. He growled a reply when he dipped his head down and caught her lips in a fierce, rough kiss. A soft muffled moan was emitted from her lips through the kiss and it only heightened Draco's arousal painfully. His tongue sought out hers in an exotic dance as his hand snaked down between them to stroke the tender skin of her inner thighs. Breaking the kiss to receive air, she could barely keep it steady from her obvious excitement as his had sneaked up further to her heated center.   
  
In between the feverish kisses and delectable rhythmic sighs and moans. Hermione lost her senses when Draco's long, slender fingers found their way inside her panties to stroke to increasing heat. Hermione bucked her hips to his exquisite torture. With a exasperated sigh, Draco removed his fingers and ripped off the meddling garment in the way. She shrieked in surprise, as Draco was already busy removing her skirt. Muttering a " That's better," Draco, continued his sensual ministrations to tease the future naughty nurse.  
  
Hermione shuddered as a wave of ecstasy rolled over and threw her head with a moan escaping her parted lips. With another fierce kiss, Hermione helped Draco shimmy out of his boxers. In one fluid motion, he entered her swiftly. Both groaned at the sudden yet heightening contact. Draco's rhythm was hard and slow, the long jolts of pleasure coursed through her veins slowly like liquid fire. Her whole body was on fire with every stroke and every feverish kiss he placed on the nape of her neck. Half crescent shapes were left on his back as Hermione desperately clung to him desperately with a whimper. Acknowledging her impatience, Draco speed up his thrusts and his impending climax was approaching quickly. Hermione felt the familiar pleasurable tightening in her abdomen and with a load moan, she shuddered and convulsed as her climax washed over her. Draco followed suit with a groan and shudder.   
  
He collapsed on her exhaustedly and breathed in her sweet scent. The upper portions of their clothing that they were laying on was wrinkled and disheveled, but neither of them cared. Hermione ran her fingers through his damp hair and sighed contently.  
  
" I love you," she said kissing his sweaty forehead. Draco grinned.  
  
" I love you too Granger."  
  
Hermione could help but smile at his next comment.  
  
" But I'd love you even more in that nurse outfit."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about my long leave of absence but I been busy as hell lately. Semester exams, staying after school, Algebra 2 homework, and the holidays have just really done a number on me. I know what you're thinking. I know it would have definitely been better if Hermione did wear the nurse outfit, but when I wrote it, it was a bit too naughty and you know how ff.net is. So, I'm thinking of modifying some of the stories and post them how they were suppose to be originally somewhere else. Anyways, I really hoped that you guys liked this little segment and I did make long! You guys deserve it for waiting so damn long. Sorry! I've finally come up with ideas for my other two fics and expect chapters to come out soon. I'm also working on a New Years/Christmas segment for this story called " To You I Belong" and I'm guaranteed that you'll love it. It will be up sometime next week. Well, enough of my rambling and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! Enjoy!  
  
Thank yous to (Drum roll):  
  
Sweet-77-thang: Thank you so much and I'm glad that you found it cute! I hope you liked this one as well!  
  
Glossy lips: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you like my stories and I plan to write more!  
  
Lowenna: Thank you so much for your kind words! To clear up your confusion, Blaise helped Draco by telling her favorite songs and he helped with the lyrics since he and Hermione had the same taste in music. So, no he didn't write them, Draco did.   
  
*Angel*: Thank you!  
  
Lucky797: Thanks!  
  
Sweetchild: Wow! That's a compliment when I hear one! Thank you!  
  
Cuttiepie17172: Yeah, I don't like the push over Hermione where everyone just runs all over her. Thanks for you review!  
  
Ringette-chick: Aww, thank you sweetie!  
  
Jasmine of The Dark: Thank you and I don't think that's a word? I don't know because I sometimes talk in broken English. At least English AP paid off for something!  
  
ThePoTionMaStEr: Thanks!  
  
Carla Fox: I'm so glad that you liked it sweetie! Thank you.  
  
CindyRella: Thank you!  
  
Iccess-america: Yep, I know the feeling! As for Blaise, I have some predicaments in for him, but don't worry because it's not anything bad!   
  
Liz Rose: I really appreciated the comments you said in your review! As for the title, I went to the movies with a friend and I already had the ending written and everything. Anyways, we saw previews to Aston Kutcher's new movie and it was called " The Butterfly Effect." Boom! The perfect title that fit the ending! Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Mousas: You said it, high school is a prison and I can go on! Believe me! Thank you!  
  
Cuellar: Thanks a lot asshole! I love you and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sierra Nevada: Yeah, it's okay you rat! Also ding ding! " Living Rooms" is correct! I listen to this song everyday! Next to Puddle of Mudd's " Away from Me." I also can't wait to see " The Butterfly Effect." It looks really good! Thanks for reviewing hon!   
  
Jessie: Hey! Thank you! No, this isn't the last chapter because I have like 25 ideas for this story! Yes, I do have two more D/Hr stories and they're posted under my name. Go check them out!  
  
Luver-of-Tom: Aww, thank you! Glad you like it!  
  
Draco_Fan: Thank you!  
  
Lauria-teacup: Thank for that compliment because I really feel that my writing is progressing more maturely. Thank you!  
  
EuphoniumGurl0: Thanks!  
  
Skyleia: Ha! So my plan was working! It was confusing, but I didn't mean for it to be! Misleading, that's what I like to hear! Glad you enjoyed it hon!  
  
Thepaxilfairy: Thanks and I'm happy that the closet scene was awesome! I have an idea with the shower, but I also have a few more ideas concerning water. I'm on Yahoo! But I haven't been using it lately due to my being busy. I'm on now because I'm off for the holidays so give me a call!  
  
Pril: Thank you!  
  
Sushinase: Thanks!  
  
Nicole11: Thank you sweetie!   
  
Naitheas: Yes, the butterflies! I'm glad you liked it and I hope liked this one too!  
  
Hellbound: It's good to be alive! I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one is up to standards too! Happy readings!  
  
Dracos-babee: Thank you!  
  
Miyashiko: Aww, thanks!  
  
Mina-chan2: Thanks!  
  
Rubberducks: It was pretty obvious right? Heh, glad you liked it and thanks!  
  
Innocent**teen: Thank you and I hope this one was worth the wait too!  
  
BWR: Thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
I really appreciate all of your support and I hope you guys have a good holiday! God bless you all!  
  
Nikki~ 


	5. The Extent of My Sin

**Author's Note:** I hope whoever requested this fic isn't disappointed because I did a lot of revisions to try and get it to perfection so it could meet the requirements! I had a blast writing this story for challenge #85 and this is another segment of the " Dirty Little Secrets" collection. I'm glad that I could be of help and again and I hope you like it! This is Part 1 and Part 2 is in the works until I complete my D/Hr Fall Fic challenge. I will personally thank you guys in the next segment, but for now, thank you for being patient and thank you for everything!

THE EXTENT OF MY SIN

_How heavy the sky was outside of my window  
And from inside I watched it go by  
With all that I've got to reach back to remember  
The things I fought so hard with each thought  
Then your voice returns until every word burns the walls  
I tried to keep you outside  
You're part of me now  
But you're not around_

__

" Turn the page to 496 in your textbooks," Snape ordered looking around at his classroom full of Slytherin and Gryfinndor seventh years. His upper lip curled in distained as he glared briefly at Harry Potter who was clearly not paying attention.  
  
" Mr. Potter, will you please tell the class what potion we will be brewing today?" Snape asked with a small smirk crossing his features. Harry jumped at the sound of his name and glanced frantically at what page they were on. He looked to Blaise Zabini, his lab partner, for help. Blaise merely smirked at pointed lazily at the book in front of him.  
  
" It's the…the," Harry mumbled while flipping the pages, earning a few chuckles from both houses at Harry's mistake. " Aha! It's the Nefatus Potion!"  
  
"_Nefastus_, Potter, otherwise known as the Sinner's Potion roughly translated," a smooth drawl echoed from the back of the room. Snape's eyes glittered with glee.  
  
" Ah, correct Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad to know that there are some people still paying attention," he snapped looking at suddenly reddened faces of various students, " Ten points to Slytherin."  
  
Draco Malfoy grinned triumphantly and the other Slytherins cheered silently as they regained some of the lost points due to Pansy Parkinson's and Nerissa Johnson's insentient chattering during Transfiguration. The Gryfinndors scowled and sent dark glares at the smug blonde.  
  
For once in her life, Hermione Granger was not paying attention. Her head snapped up in surprise due to Ron's swearing. She looked frantically at Ron's book and quietly turned the pages to the correct spot.  
  
" Miss Granger, would you please announce the following sins that the class will be experiencing," Snape drawled catching her turning mid-page. Hermione blushed slightly at the professor for her carelessness.  
  
" That would be sloth, greed, gluttony, pride, lust, envy, and wrath," she managed to squeak out; turning to the potion they would be brewing.  
  
Snape frowned, " That is correct, five points to Gryfinndor," he managed to say as if it was the hardest thing in the world. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" The Nefastus Potion is barely even used today, but it is a good defense mechanism for controlling your emotions. The potion we will be brewing is very mild, but there is still a caution so I advise all to listen. I trust that every one in here can put a reign to the feelings you will be experiencing. These sins, if they get out of hand when a person cannot control what they are feeling, will be destroyed from within. The sin will consume you and that's all you will be," Snape warned ominously at the paling students who glanced around nervously.  
  
" To make this even more fun, the black ribbons on my desk are contained with the color of the sin you will each be receiving so you won't have your own choice and there are four of each. You will know your sin when you put the ribbon in the cauldron. It's effects only last two days so stay in control of the slight urges. Then on Monday I expect a two-foot essay to what sin you received, the effects and the history of it. You may begin," he instructed pointing to the blackboard that had the ingredients. Each student from every table rose to collect their ingredients to begin.  
  
" I'll get everything Ron," Hermione said getting up. When she rose from her seat, she accidentally bumped into Malfoy. He whirled around with a sneer on his face.  
  
" Watch where you are going Granger," he snapped and continued to his way to the cabinet. Hermione scoffed in reply.  
  
" Sorry," she said sarcastically behind his back and waited in line to get the stuff she needed for her potion. Finally, after waiting patiently to get the ingredients for both her and Ron, they began to work.  
  
" I wonder what sin I got," Ron said out loud, looking curiously at the black ribbon at the corner of the table.  
  
" Stupidity," Draco replied, giving Ron a malicious glare.  
  
" That's not a sin!" Ron exclaimed at the grinning Slytherin.  
  
" It should be since you carry it out so well," he drawled, all the while carefully preparing his ingredients.  
  
" Why you fucking…" Ron began before Hermione's hand reached out to cover his mouth.  
  
" Work on your potion and ignore him," she said placing the rose thorns into her cauldron.  
  
" I wonder what yours will be Granger. I can't imagine such an oh-so perfectionist like you getting sudden urges," he said sneered. Hermione merely brushed off his comment by ignoring him and continued working. Draco fumed and silently returned back to his potion.  
  
" I bet his will be wrath," Ron said looking at Malfoy, " since he's such a hostile little ferret anyway."  
  
A few of the nearby tables laughed as well as Draco's lab partner, Dean. Draco slammed down the knife he was holding and glared at Ron.  
  
" Care to make a wager on that Weasley?" Draco said as a smirk tugged his lips. Ron's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
" About what?" Ron said carefully not trusting Draco's intentions. The blonde merely smirked back evilly.  
  
" About what sin we have. Mine will clearly be either greed or pride because I watched Snape charm those ribbons black and separate them yesterday. If I win, we'll switch lab partners," he concluded giving Ron a challenging glare.  
  
" You want to be lab partners?" Ron asked incredulously and paled at the thought. A look of horror overcame Draco's handsome features.  
  
" Hell no, you flaming rodent! Granger will be. That way, I won't have to look at the back of your head anymore and my grades will be maintained if I work with her," he said shuddering at the thought of sitting next to a Weasley. Hermione was the next to set down her things and turned around to face him with a look of shock.  
  
" I will most certainly most not! How dare you bring me into this!" she shrieked a bit to loudly. Snape glared in their direction and the students observing the spat quickly returned to their potions. Draco looked up to see Snape return to grading papers at his desk.  
  
" Way to attract attention to yourself Granger," he whispered, staring pointedly at her. Hermione flushed under his scrutiny.  
  
" If you just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have raised my voice," she snapped chopping up her ginger roots. Draco smiled sarcastically and threw in powered dragon scales into the brew.  
  
" A harmless guess won't hurt. I think mine will be sloth, I guarantee it," Ron said turning around to face Malfoy.  
  
" So, you're taking up on my wager," Draco said cocking a brow. Ron nodded and turned to face the front.  
  
" Ow, Hermione! What was that for?" Ron winced rubbing the spot on his arm on where she pinched him viciously.  
  
" Because I'll end up sitting next to him and my head will explode if I do," she fumed putting the last ingredient, White Willow Bark, in the potion causing it to turn white, then clear.  
  
"Hermione, it's just a harmless wager and besides, I think he's buffing about having the correct ribbon. I'm going to laugh if he gets gluttony. Maybe he'll lose control and get very fat. Then we can call him the Amazing Bouncing Fat Ferret," Ron said excitedly chopping up his roots. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight.  
  
" I hope yours is correct," she hoped as she prepared to drop the ribbon in.  
  
" Hey Dean, watch his and Hermione will watch mine," Ron told Dean Thomas who nodded in affirmation. Hermione took a deep breath and dropped the ribbon in. She carefully peered into the cauldron and her eyes widened.  
  
" Oh no," she muttered blushing slightly. Ron faced her curiously.  
  
" What color is your potion Mione?" Ron asked leaning over to look. Hermione shifted and looked away embarrassedly. Ron shrugged and returned to his potion. Giving him a curious double look, she peered into her potion once more. It was clear again.  
  
" What color is yours Ron?" she asked changing the subject off of hers.  
  
" What exactly are the colors?" he asked in confusion scratching the back of his red head.  
  
" Well, brown is for sloth, blue for pride, a bright green for envy, orange for gluttony, dark green for greed, black for wrath, and red for lust," she said feeling her face heat up fast. Ron nodded and dropped in the ribbon.  
  
" Oh bugger," Ron said placing his head down on the desk. Hermione watched the ribbon deteriorate into a bright orange color for a moment, then fade away. She turned back around to watch Draco place his ribbon in with Dean looking over his shoulder cautiously. She watched for a moment and thought she saw Draco's face flicker into disbelief before it changed into his usually calm, cool demeanor. His eyes flickered up to catch hers with a small smirk tugging the corner of his mouth.  
  
" Hey Weasel, what's your color?" Draco asked with a bored look. Ron huffed and stared in distain at his cauldron as if it was some sort of foreign creature.  
  
" Orange," he muttered angrily. Hermione sank further into her seat. This was officially the worst day of her life.  
  
" Mine's green," Draco announced proudly. Ron frowned and continued to face the front.  
  
" Which green?" she asked casting a suspicious glare at the blonde.  
  
" It was sort of dark," Dean said returning back to his potion, " and I got the same thing as his."  
  
" I'll talk to Snape about the arrangements _partner_," Draco drawled smirking. Hermione laid her head on her desk. Yes, today was the most god-awful day of her life.  
  
" Are you guys feeling anything yet?" Harry asked poking his roast beef with a fork.  
  
" No, when is this stuff supposed to be kicking in?" Ron asked looking thoughtful. Hermione shook her head and returned to the book she was reading propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice.  
  
" Hey, what did you guys get anyways?" Seamus asked joining in the conversation.  
  
" Mine turned blue so that means pride, right Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded as she turned the page in her Transfiguration book.  
  
" I got sloth," Seamus said with a pout. Ron and Harry chuckled patting him on the back sympathetically.  
  
" I got gluttony and I don't understand it because I don't over eat," Ron said stuffing a buttered roll into his mouth. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked up to see Dean Thomas staring at her. Embarrassed, he averted his gaze and pretended to be interested in the wall facing his way. She stifled a giggle and resumed to her meal. Harry and Ron were always constantly trying to set her up with the boy, but she shrugged it off and told them to quit their meddling. Shaken out of her thoughts, she tuned back into the conversation of Ron's compliant with his sin. Hermione cut into the conversation with a huff.  
  
" The potion doesn't give you the sin, it taps into our human desires and everyone does carry the seven even though they don't express it. The potion will tap into your excess side," Hermione said, as it was the most obvious thing with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" Well, excuse me for not knowing! Some people haven't memorized every book in the bloody library," Hermione scowled hearing the snickers from the Gryfinndors around her, " What's your sin Hermione?" Ron asked with a sarcastic smile. Immediately, Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
" That's not important because we're talking about you so don't change the subject towards me!" she sputtered, her cheeks ablaze.  
  
" When exactly are you guys going to quit your pathetic, unnecessary rows? I swear if it weren't for me to sort everything out, you guys would be hopeless. There's also no need to get bitchy! Not everybody is a know-it-all like you! " Harry snapped angrily. The Hall was suddenly filled with silence after Harry's loud outburst. Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief while Ron looked on in shock. Harry clamped a hand over his mouth and hung his head down in shame.  
  
" I-I'm so sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me," Harry muttered quietly. She nodded dumbly and got up from the table in a daze. A few chuckles from the Slytherin table were heard and she spotted Draco and his cronies looking straight at her with wicked grins. She decided that she had to get out of there quick. Walking out on shaky legs, she exited the Great Hall in a trance.  
  
Later on that night, she knew that Harry wasn't really at fault. The potion was kicking in for him and she strangely felt the effects of hers. She shuddered in her bed at the sudden rush of heat that pooled in her lower regions. Mindlessly, her hand wandered down to the hem of her nightgown and slipped underneath to the edge of her panties. Her journey was soon put to a halt when she heard the loud slam of the portrait door, announcing the Head Boy's presence. A small knock on her door made her bolt out of bed in a state of panic.  
  
" Hermione, are you in there?" a timid voice asked by a shy, handsome Ravenclaw named Connor Bynes. Hesitantly, her door creaked open and in popped the head of the black haired Ravenclaw.  
  
" Yeah, I'm not feeling well, so do you mind doing the rounds by yourself?" Hermione asked covering herself up with her black comforter. Through the faint candle lit room, she made out a nod from the boy and she was left to herself once again. She fell back into the mattress of her four-poster bed with a sigh. Out of all the sins why did she have become infected with lust?  
  
Saturday morning wasn't exactly the best morning she ever had when she purposely ogled and embarrassed Connor coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Immediately, she felt herself become flushed and desire possessed her senses.  
  
" Hi," she said a bit huskily. The young boy nodded in acknowledgement and made a beeline to his private quarters with rosy cheeks. She mentally cursed herself for giving into her feelings and decided to stay away from boys till Monday. Lunch wasn't exactly her cup of tea either when she discovered her hand placed dangerously high on Dean's thigh. The boy jumped at the contact and knocked over a goblet of pumpkin juice right into her lap. Humiliated, she returned to the comforts of her dorm and decided to study.  
Grabbing her book bag, she headed down to the only placed where boys rarely went to: the library.  
  
Going through the big oak doors, the library was silent and peaceful. She made her way to her usual table in the back of the library and sat down to study for her Arithmancy test on Monday. She became engrossed in her studies that she didn't even notice someone sitting down across from her.  
  
Putting down her book to get a Sugar Quill she had in her bag, a brief flash of blonde made her jump in her seat.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked with a scoff. Draco looked up from his studies and frowned at her in annoyance.  
  
" Well, if didn't have your bushy head buried in a book all the time, you'd notice that all the bloody goddamn tables are filled up with sixth years," Draco replied irritably. Shaking his head at her as if she were a child, he lowered his head and resumed studying. Hermione looked around and saw that sixth years were coming in early to research something.  
  
" I wonder what they're researching for," she wondered out loud.  
  
" Transfiguration. They have a big test on Monday about transfiguring various plants into animals," Draco said absently, not bothering to look up from his book.  
  
" Why are you in here so early?" she questioned curiously. Never had she'd ever seen Malfoy in the library on a Saturday afternoon. Annoyed, Draco slammed his Arithmancy book and waved it in her face.  
  
" We're in the same class you silly bint," he scoffed, " and people say you're smart."  
  
Hermione blushed at his bluntness and decided to keep quiet as she resumed to her studies. Glancing down at the book, the numbers seemed to stand out like some foreign language and she shut the book with a sigh. Looking to her right, she also spotted two more people out of her Arithmancy class. Putting her book back in her bag, she gave Draco a double look as he quietly studied the equations in front of him. His hair is slightly longer than it was last year she noticed with a genuine curiosity. It seemed to be the length of his shoulders and it was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail.  
  
She fought the urge to just reach out and brush away the loose pieces of hair that brushed against his pale face. Maybe it was the potion talking, but she had to admit that Draco had grown to be a very handsome young man. His features matured nicely along with his body complete with broad shoulders, toned arms and well sculpted legs. She flushed to think of the time after Gryfinndor had finished with the Quidditch pitch and the Slytherins had just came out of the locker rooms to begin their practice. Draco had been the first one to exit without a shirt on. She was hidden in the stands below waiting for Ron and Harry, but she somewhat dreaded the fact that she observed him in awe. His pale, muscular chest gleamed in the sunset along with the golden reflection of his long hair.  
  
Yet he was still the same irritating, pompous prat who walked down the corridor as if he was God's Gift. Even though the "Mudblood" comments have ceased, he still viewed himself as superior than others with non-magic parents. There was a slight change to his cold demeanor and it was noticeable if one paid attention to him. Ever since Lucius Malfoy had been arrested, Draco seemed more open to accepting things that didn't go his way and towards Muggleborns. She still hated the fact that he still believed in all the "dirty blood" nonsense, but she respected his effort to be a bit civil to others.  
  
" See anything you like Granger," a bored drawl broke her out of her thoughts. She blushed in embarrassment at the fact of being caught ogling and also the fact that her panties were soaking wet. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and tried to figure out a way to calm down.  
  
'_Don't think about him at all. Ignore him and he will go away… hopefully._' She thought panicking at the heat she was feeling. Snape made it sound like the feelings came in pangs while instead she felt like it was a tsunami of arousal hit her at once whenever a boy came around.  
  
" Earth to Granger! Are you alright?" Draco asked, sneering at her peculiar behavior.  
  
" I'm fine. I just need to go," she muttered packing up her things quickly. Draco watched put away her things with an amused expression.  
  
" Well, before you go, I'm sure you don't mind explaining this problem to me," Draco said pushing his Aritmancy book towards her flustered state. Hermione frowned in irritation.  
  
" Umm…no," she said slinging her book bag over her shoulder. A brief expression of shock was seen in his handsome features, but it was covered up quickly with an expression of annoyance.  
  
" What? Why the bloody hell not," he snapped. Hermione smiled sheepishly struggling to come up with a good excuse. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the fidgeting Gryfinndor girl.  
  
He forced out a sigh, " I don't bite Granger, not unless you're into that sort of thing."  
  
She snorted in disgust at the perverted smirk plastered on his mischievous face.  
  
" Fine, I'll help you! Which one is it?" she grabbed the book rudely from his hands.  
  
" The fourth one on the first page," he said reaching for a piece of parchment from his own bag.  
  
" It's negative," she said hurriedly and pushed the book towards him.  
  
" That's great. Mind explaining how you got that answer?" he said, his voice dripping in pure sarcasm. Hermione groaned and reached for the parchment across the table. She went rigid when Draco grabbed her wrist tightly.  
  
" In words," he said offering the seat across from him. Draco grinned at her agitation.  
  
" I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait at least a couple of minutes," he offered with a cool shrug. Pouting like a child, she sulked into the chair and went to work explaining the Arithmancy problem.  
  
The next week went by pretty fast in Hermione's opinion, but it was strange indeed. Most of the potion wore off on several of the students in her Potion's class, but for her the urges became stronger. Most of the Gryfinndors became annoyed with Harry's behavior towards them. He seemed more estranged and barely let anybody help him with anything. Ron's excessive side was getting the better of him. During on patrol with Connor, Hermione spotted Ron sneaking out of the kitchens with two sacks filled heavily with food and snacks and he's been getting more detentions for causing trouble. Lavender Brown was infected with Lust too. Hermione watched in sympathy at the pretty blonde girl throwing herself and leading poor unsuspecting Gryfinndors to her dorm. Dean Thomas was infected with envy and his jealous side was not very appealing to anyone. Not only that, Neville was also acting a bit oddly too. The sweet Gryfinndor suddenly became a bit hostile towards others. From her perspective, the strangest one of all was Draco. He seemed more reserved towards the Slytherins, but he was more violent towards other people. During Transfiguration, McGonnagal congratulated Harry for successfully completing a spell that changed an animal into a Muggle household object. Fuming, Draco slammed his book loudly and stormed out of class. McGonnagal stared on in shock along with the rest of the class. It was now Saturday afternoon with the upcoming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw and she was back in the empty Gryfinndor common room having a chat with Ginny.  
  
" Harry has been acting strange Hermione. He's not acting like himself at all. I'm afraid because all the others have been scared to say something to him with out him getting defensive," Ginny said worriedly. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
" It's not entirely his fault because of the potion, but I do blame Harry's weakness to fight it. I never pictured him giving in so easily though. Pride is the worst sin of all because it gives people a reason to think they're better than everyone else and Harry's not like that at all," Hermione frowned shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
" I disagree. I think that there is a part of Harry that stands out above the rest. He's been through so much; I know he does feel superior to everyone else. That bloody potion just brought out the monster that was always there," Ginny said in remorse. Hermione stiffened a bit at Ginny's reason. She hated to admit it, but a part of her knew about the dormant monster would surface sooner or later. Deep down inside, she knew that it applied to her too.  
  
" Ron's getting worse too and from what I can tell, even though you don't want to admit it, you're not doing so great yourself," Ginny said raising a brow at the Head Girl. Hermione's breath caught in her throat in panic.  
  
" Ginny, I'm fine. You're being ridiculous," she said with a forced laugh at the young red head.  
  
" What's your sin Hermione?"  
  
'_Goddamn you Ginny!_' Hermione thought in resentment. Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later.  
  
" I thought it would be bloody fucking obvious to everybody since I'm throwing myself at every available male in school!" Hermione rambled, " This potion is a goddamn burden! Now, Conner won't come near me without running away just in case I pounce on him and some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are terrified that I'll rape them at any minute! Did you know that Lavender and Parvati had to pull me off of Anton Bellows because I practically mauled him in the library? A Slytherin! I threw myself on a Slytherin! Not that he minded anyway, he wanted to meet me later so we could finish were we left off." she finished with a huff.  
  
" You're infected with lust," Ginny said with a frown. Hermione nodded shakily.  
  
" It sucks because I can't get any sleep at all and I feel like stripping my clothes off during Potions because Malfoy is now my lab partner because being so close to him makes me hot. I also have these erotic dreams that leave me so drained in the morning it's driving me mad! I've taken matters into my own hand, but it's not as satisfying!" she ranted, tears beginning to prickle behind her closed eyes.  
  
" T-taken matters into your own hands?" Ginny stuttered in disbelief at Hermione's confession.  
  
" Yes! Ginny, have you ever…" the young Weasley cut her off before anything else was said.  
  
" Hermione, you're asking the wrong girl. Let's go because I think the game is going to start pretty soon," she said hurriedly walking to the portrait hole.  
  
" I can't. Connor and I have to go into Hogsmeade so we can get stuff prepared for the Valentine's Day Ball," she sighed dejectedly, wrapping her small frame with a warm black blazer.  
  
" But, that's a month away!" the red head protested flailing her arms about in irritation.  
  
" According to McGonagall, we have a lot of preparations to do. Sorry, wish the boys luck for me," Hermione frowned. She walked past the irritated Weasley, making her way down the Grand Staircase to meet the timid Head Boy.  
  
The journey to Hogsmeade and back was made in silence, speaking only when it involved picking out decorations and other business things. Connor was still shy around Hermione, flinching whenever she brushed his shoulder or accidentally brushing hands. Oddly enough, Hermione found it sexy. Once they arrived back on the grounds, the two Heads made their separate ways in awkward silence. Connor shakily waved to her from the second floor and continued his way up toward the dorm they shared. Hermione decided to visit the Gryfinndor common room before she retired to her dorm. Giddy to find out how the Quidditch game turned out, Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady, bracing herself for the loud cheers of excitement. Instead, when she entered the usually mirthful common room, she was greeted with loud yelling and shouting. Pushing her way through the crowded common room, she was met by the source of the yelling, coming from the center of the common room.  
  
" Harry! Please calm down!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione watched the raven-haired boy in shock. Seamus, Dean and Neville were restraining Ron, who was furiously struggling to reach Harry.  
  
" Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here! Please talk some sense into them," Lavender begged, on the verge of tears.  
  
" I take it we lost then," Hermione muttered walking to where Ginny was. The young girl sighed in relief when she saw the Head Girl, clutching her arm in support.  
  
" What happened? Why are Ron and Harry fighting?"  
  
" Harry got into a fight with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and Draco Malfoy after the game. Not only that, Ron was fifteen minutes late so there was a delay and search party. He also has detention for a month for vandalizing the Salazar Slytherin statue near the dungeon entrance. I swear Ron is a glutton for punishment these days. Stupid potion," Ginny raved, her face getting redder by the second.  
  
" We would've won the game if it wasn't for Ron and his dumb ass tactics! And you call yourself a Keeper," Harry taunted maliciously. Hermione stared at him in disappointment. This wasn't him at all and if he kept succumbing to the pride, it would only destroy him faster.  
  
" I could have easily taken both positions easily, but Madam Hooch insisted that we find Ron or the game would have been canceled," Harry announced with a smug smile. Ron scoffed disgustedly.  
  
" Take a look in the mirror Harry because I'm starting to see another version of a ferret," Ron growled, struggling against the hold of the three boys.  
  
" Harry, that's enough! It's just the pride talking! Come on, we need to go see Professor Snape and see if he can cure you," Hermione said, tugging on Harry's arm pleadingly. Harry snatched his arm back violently, a sneer tugging on his upper lip.  
  
" What would you know Hermione? Other than your oh so precious books," Harry said waving his hands in emphasis, " Thinking that you're better than everyone else with your prudish, know it all ways."  
  
The people in the common room gasped and murmured at Harry's outburst. A sharp sting of tears welled up behind her now closed eyes. She opened them slowly, convincing herself that it was just the pride talking. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she just wasn't so sure anymore. Willing herself not to cry, she met Harry's emerald gaze dead on.  
  
" I do not think I'm better than everyone else Harry. You know me better than that," she gritted out, her fist clenching at her sides.  
  
" Do I?" Harry said thoughtfully, " It's okay Hermione, just keep telling yourself that it's just the potion talking. Maybe it is, but guess what? I don't fucking care! Do yourself a favor Hermione and stay out of this."  
  
" I will not stay out of this Harry! You're my friend and you need help!" her voice cracked a bit as she tried to hold her tears at bay. Harry laughed.  
  
" You…you're the most interfering person I know and you," making an emphasizing point at Ron, " are the most idiotic person I know. Quit trying to help and act like you've been what I've been though. You have no idea what it's like to don't have a family, or have to have your destiny written out for you before you're eighteen! If I'm such a threat to the both of you, why are you around me all the time?  
  
" Maybe…No, I know I don't need you two. You're always slowing me down. I can't baby-sit and save the world at the same time. Do yourself a favor and stay away from me."  
  
The sound of a slamming door was the last straw. Hermione stood in her place dumbfounded as an eruption of pent up anger filled the common room.  
  
" How dare he!"  
  
" Who does he think he is?"  
  
" It's his fault we lost anyhow!"  
  
Ginny approached the solemn brunette. " Are you okay?"  
  
" I just need to be alone."  
  
With one last glance at her friend, she walked to the door, not even bothering to look at Ron, who had his head hung down in shame. Trying her best to hold back the tears, Hermione calmly left the Gryfinndor common room with her head held high. Once upon reaching the Grand Staircase she silently made her way to her only sanctuary, hoping for its vast emptiness. Her eyes stung greatly with each increasing step until she reached the familiar doors of the library. Nodding politely to the elderly librarian, Hermione walked to the back of the library and reached an unfamiliar section of books. Grabbing a book randomly, she began to read the first page.  
  
'_Why are the words all blurry?_' she thought angrily and all at once blinking rapidly. Her eyes widened slightly when a wet drop plopped down on the black print of the book. Closing her eyes in defeat, she numbly crumpled her way down to the floor in tears. There was no need to be strong anymore since no one was around. She could finally have the break she so desperately craved for. So she did the only thing she could do: cry. Placing her head in her hands, an anguished sob escaped her parted lips.  
  
" What are you doing here? What am I saying? You live here," the cold sneering voice of Draco Malfoy made his presence known.  
  
With a hiccupping sob, she lifted her head up tiredly to see Malfoy shifting on his feet uncomfortably, a thick volume tucked under his arm.  
  
" Please leave me alone," she whispered, not caring that she was vulnerable and in tears in front of her worst enemy.  
  
" Now why would I do that? I kind of like you this way at my feet. So, Miss Perfect has finally lost it, huh?" Draco drawled, inspecting his fine, manicured nails. Hermione let out a small sob. Perfect, now that was a word she really didn't have a complete definition for.  
  
" No one is perfect Malfoy and you know that," she scoffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. This was so typical of him. He was trying to get a rise out of her even when she was broken.  
  
" I beg to differ that Granger. You're the poster child for the perfect Mudblood of the world," his slate like gaze cruelly taunting her to say something. Hermione pursed her lips contemplating over his cold words and tightly smiled at him through her tears.  
  
" Nobody's perfect Malfoy," she said quietly, overlooking his shoulder at the wall. Draco snorted at her statement.  
  
" Please Granger, no need to be modest," he scoffed.  
  
" I'm not perfect Malfoy," she persisted, " I work hard at what I do and I can make mistakes."  
  
" In other words, you're perfect. Perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect life, perfect everything Granger," he pushed staring at her intently, his eyes flashing eerily. Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief. For some strange reason, she couldn't completely look him in the eye. There was something odd about his behavior and she was afraid that it was going to get worse if she pushed back.  
  
" Then I guess the rumors are true then," she said quietly. Draco frowned, his brow creasing in curiosity.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" That you're your father's bitch," she spat, her voice vacant of any emotion. She wryly smiled in satisfaction as all the color drained from his face.  
  
In an instant, Hermione felt herself being yanked up from the floor and pushed back roughly against the bookshelves. Draco's tall frame loomed over her dangerously.  
  
'_Not now!_' she inwardly pleaded as the familiar heat rushed over her due to Draco's proximity.  
  
" So, how shall I hex you Granger? How about reliving your beaver days? Maybe I should cast an enlargement charm on your head so it can match the size of your freakishly large Mudblood brain," Draco had a slightly serene, thoughtful expression on his face. Hermione shuddered feeling of hot, minty puffs of air hit the shell of her ear. Since when did he get so close?  
  
' _Maybe it's the fact that he's holding you at wand point!_' she scolded herself silently.  
  
Her throat tightened at the contact of the wand tip pressed firmly against her jugular.  
  
" Looks like I got you unprepared and off guard Granger. Your perfect days are over." He growled, looking at her in disgust.  
  
" For the last bloody godforsaken time, I'm not perfect! I have good grades because I earned them. What exactly is your definition of being perfect Malfoy? Strutting around the school like your God's gift because you're a pure blood?" she snapped. Draco felt a course of anger flow through his veins.  
  
" I'm anything but perfect Granger and…" he trailed off before Hermione abruptly cut him off.  
  
" But you act like it! I guess I'll be even more perfect if everything I want gets paid off like that!" she said, her voice showing evidence of anger than lust more by the minute.  
  
" You shut your mouth you filthy little Mudblood! How dare you speak about me like you know me! I've worked for everything I've wanted!" he growled. His patience walking a fine line and his tension was just about to snap.  
  
" Yet its okay for you to make assumptions about me and my life like you know me? We barely even speak Malfoy and there's more to me than my classroom appearance! I have morals unlike you," she spat, a bit of red splashed her cheeks in a flattering manner.  
  
" I have morals too!" he countered angrily.  
  
" What? Keeping all in the family!?" she spat back sarcastically. Draco paled at her words as all the blood drained from his normal white complexion.  
  
" How dare you!" Draco seethed, making a swipe to grab her arm. Hermione shrunk back and recoiled from his touch. His seeker skills shone through before she could make a getaway. He held her tightly against his chest; her breasts were being crushed at the startling proximity between the two. Draco looked down at her dangerously as he continued to hold her closely.  
  
The heat coursing through her veins was edging to the point of being unbearable. She glanced at his scowling face though half hooded eyes. If he could just step back, she could knee him and make a break for it. Maybe, if she just gave in for a second, it wouldn't be so bad…no! She scolded herself for even considering that option.  
  
" Malfoy, if you don't step back I'm afraid that I might do something stupid," she warned, turning away from him embarrassedly. Don't give in; please don't give, not now.  
  
" Granger, as you can see, I have a wand and you don't so don't make threats you can't carry out. Besides, you wouldn't be in this position for speaking about things you don't know the fuck about," he snapped, his stormy orbs narrowing dangerously.  
  
" Y-you started it!" she sputtered pathetically, sounding more childish by the second.  
  
" Yes, due to the constant, pitiful cries of our year bookworm," he drawled in mock pity.  
  
" You just can't leave me and my friends alone can't you! I know you started that fight today with Harry! Let me help you out here, Malfoy, just who the hell are you trying to impress? There's no one here as you can see, so may kindly detach yourself from my personal space and run along so I can pitifully cry in peace," she pouted, looking at him in distain.  
  
" Potter had it coming to him anyway! You should have heard him. He was bitching at Hooch because he couldn't play both Seeker and Keeper positions," he scoffed rolling his eyes at the thought. She pursed her lips in irritation.  
  
" You look like Professor McGonagall when you do that," he teased, chuckling at her appalled reaction. Furiously, she shoved past him and walked away to a different aisle. Sinking to the floor in defeat, she leaned her back against the bottom bookshelf, hoping that Malfoy got the hint to leave her alone. Like that was going to happen.  
  
Draco Malfoy was truly a parasite.  
  
She silently cursed him when he joined her on the floor. Just what the bloody hell was he doing?  
  
" Malfoy, what do you want?" she moaned agitatedly. At that moment all she wanted to do was just smack that smug smirk off of his handsome face. Merlin, why did he have to be so fucking close to her? She breathed in shakily trying to keep her hormones at bay.  
  
" Did Potter piss you off again?" he grinned, just tempting her to agree with him. Why should she answer since he already knew the bloody answer? Instead, she ignored him, staring straight ahead of her.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes."  
  
" Fuck off Malfoy," she growled, not in the mood to put up with his bullshit. Draco chuckled in response.  
  
" Such language Granger! I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with you," he said, putting his hands up in mock defense.  
  
" Don't you think maybe I don't want to talk to you," she snapped irritably. Her hands were slightly trembling in rage.  
  
" Wow, Potter must have pulled a number on you."  
  
That was it. Draco must have anticipated the move because he caught her easily before it came into contact with his cheek.  
  
" You've hit me once Granger. Don't think you'll have the pleasure of doing it again every time your knickers are in a twist," he warned with narrowed eyes. Her arm went slack in his firm grip. Hesitantly, her honey colored eyes met his silver ones. Draco watched curiously as her face went from anger to content in a brief second. He released her wrist and awkwardly placed his hand back at his side. Cocking her head to the side, she still held his gaze, leaning her face closer. She never felt this calm before and it was just because she was looking in his eyes. All of a sudden she felt light headed and her eyes fluttered shut in bliss. Slowly, she opened them seeing the growing uncomfortable look on Draco Malfoy's face. There was something about his penetrating gaze that she just couldn't look away from.  
  
" Your eyes have a little bit of blue in them," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his face. She grinned at the cute way his brows furrowed when he was confused.  
  
" You know, Malfoy, you're quite handsome when you face is relaxed like that. I thought that scowl was permanently etched on your face," speaking a bit low in a voice that wasn't her own. Instantly, Malfoy stood up and she followed his lead.  
  
" Granger, j-just what exactly are you doing?" the opposite bookshelf digging into his lower back, backing away from her approaching form. Hermione boldly pressed the palm of her hand against his chest, watching in fascination as he drew in a sharp breath. He reached out to remove her hand when she moved closer, pushing up against him.  
  
" You don't want to do this Granger," he warned pathetically. She smiled mischievously at his predicament. Guess Malfoy wasn't as strong and prejudice when he has a girl pressed close to him.  
  
" Really now? Now why exactly did you follow me back here when I told you to leave me alone? You just couldn't resist right? Tired of Daddy picking out those boring, blonde pureblooded girls when you want something forbidden," she teased, breathing softly against neck. She smirked mockingly at weak attempt to push her away.  
  
" Shh, baby, it's okay," she hushed him, pressing her index finger against his full, soft lips, " You're upset. So, vent it out."  
  
In one smooth motion, her lips were firmly pressed against his. He stiffened immediately at the contact and tried to turn his head away, rejecting the kiss. Her hand fastened itself to the back of his neck, holding his head in place. Giving in to the passion of the kiss, Draco responded, his lips matching the motions of hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, reveling in the softness of his translucent locks. Just before he was about to pull her closer, she broke to kiss, taking in a deep breath. Draco smirked sexily at the clouded, lust filled mirrored in the depths chocolate gaze.  
  
" Wow, I didn't think you had it in you to do that," a mischievous glint was hinted in his eyes.  
  
The look was gone in an instant when a wave of nausea overwhelmed Hermione. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could say anything, she was already out the door. 


End file.
